How The Swan Became A Knight
by YTSHomie
Summary: AU. Detective Emma Swan is working on a cold case, when she comes across the unsolved murder of Daniel Mills, she began to invest, she was not expecting to fall in love with the beautiful Regina Mills and her son Henry Mills. How far will Emma go to protect the ones she loves once the truth of the case is revealed? Is she the true White Knight or delicate Swan? G!P. For Celesse201.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **A/N: Ok so hi...as you all know Worth the Wait is coming to an end, so I've been preparing a new story. Thanks to Celesse201 I finally have my new story underway, I love you guys and thank you for sending me your ideas, just because this one isn't yours, doesn't mean I'll never write them. I'm really going to love this story, hell I love it already. I hope you guys will too.**

Chapter 1

"Ok, Swan, here's the deal, we we've been working on a case for about four years now and I need your help, considering that you just served your time as a Marine, I assume you can track people, correct?", Chief Nolan asked.

"Yes sir, who am I tracking?", 22 year old Emma Swan asked her new Chief. She had just been released from the Marines on an honorable discharge after a severe shoulder injury.

"Neal Cassidy, he's the number one drug trafficker in Boston, his father Robert Gold, a name he certainly gave himself, used to hold the position but he suddenly left the picture, we don't know why. In the last four years, there has been 23 murders that we believe all lead to Neal, he's hiding from us, he's gone completely MIA, we need to find him and put a stop to the trafficking and the murders," David stated.

"I'll find him, it won't be a problem," Emma said while standing up and grabbing her black leather jacket.

"Great...oh and Swan, welcome to the team," David smiled.

Emma Swan had just become a detective for the Boston Police Department, this was literally her dream job. It's the one thing she knew she was good at. She didn't want to be in the field, she didn't want to kill anymore people. _23 murders,_ she thought as she walked across the street to the parking garage where her 2015 Camero waited for her. She couldn't get the 5 people she killed in Afghanistan off of her mind, she couldn't even imagine killing 23.

 **XXXXX**

Emma stepped off the elevator and began walking to her car, she heard a woman calling a name like she was searching for someone, apparently his name was Henry.

An adorable little boy was hiding behind a pillar in the parking garage, giggling, obviously hiding from his mother. The little boy backed out in the isle and yelled "Here I am mommy!", unaware of the black Silverado heading his way.

Emma quickly ran in front of the truck and scooped the little boy up, the driver stomped on the brakes causing a loud screech could be heard through the whole parking garage. Emma gently put Henry down before slamming both fist on the hood on the truck, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't see him," the driver said poking his head out of window.

"Oh my god Henry, are you ok? Please don't ever scare mommy like that again, what did I tell you about playing hide and seek in public places," a gorgeous brunette woman said while holding her son close to her with watery eyes, she was trembling.

"I'm sorry mommy," Henry mumbled.

"Is he ok?", Emma asked, trying to ignore her attraction to the young mother.

"He's fine, thank you for saving him," the woman said looking at Emma.

Her eyes were the most beautiful eyes Emma had ever seen, she never wanted to look away, "I...uh it's not problem, I just hope he's ok."

The brunette gave a small smile, "Well thanks to you he is, he has a wild imagination, he doesn't know when to stop sometimes."

"He's a cute kid," Emma stated.

"Thank you, he just turned 4," the brunette said while trying to pick up her many grocery bags.

"Here, let me help you," Emma said while picking up majority of the woman's bags.

"That won't be necessary," The woman said more harshly than intended as she walked to her car.

"It's no problem honestly," Emma said following her with the bags.

"Thank you..." the brunette trailed off.

"Emma, Emma Swan," Emma said while sliding her hands in her pockets smoothly.

"Regina Mills," Regina stated, she noticed the badge clipped on the woman's jeans, "You work for the police department?"

"Uh yeah, I'm with the detective unit," Emma said.

"So you must enjoy saving people," Regina inquired while buckling Henry in his car seat.

Emma chuckled, "Uh yeah, I guess you could say that, especially since I served 3 years with the Marines."

"Oh my, you're fearless," Regina said wide eyed.

"Only when I have to be," Emma said meekly.

"I see...well um I better get going, if I don't feed him soon, he'll throw a tantrum," Regina stated while getting in the drivers seat.

"Bye bye!", Henry waved.

"Goodbye handsome, be good for mommy ok?", Emma smiled.

"Ok!", he smiled back.

"I'll see you around Regina," Emma said.

"Maybe, Ms. Swan," Regina said before backing out of her parking spot.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **A/N: You all know I write all day after I get off work, this is my life lol. #SWANQUEEN**

Chapter 2

The cool September night had Emma thinking about the gorgeous woman she met earlier, she was in Marco's wood shop, the only place she could call home.

Marco and August had saved her from so many bad situations, they took her in when she was 16. They were her only family.

"So was she hot?", August asked while saw dusting a future rocking chair.

"Yes, I want to see her again, I need to see her again," Emma said while lifting a chestnut nightstand, "Ah fuck," she quickly putting it back down.

"Your shoulder?", he asked knowingly.

"Yeah man, I think I pulled something in earlier when grabbed her kid," Emma said clutching her shoulder.

"Or it just never properly healed, go to the doctor Ems, like tonight," he told his sister.

"I'll go tomorrow on my lunch break, I'm going to head home now," she sighed.

"Ok Em, goodnight," he gave a small smile.

* * *

Regina was having a rough morning at the hospital, Boston Medical was very draining, and her being the best doctor in the state didn't help. Regina Mills could do anything they needed, she was good with kids, she knew every aspect of physical therapy, every disease, STD and vaccine. She even worked as an anistigiolost, she was a force to reckoned with.

"Kat it's only 11 o'clock and I need a nap," Regina sighed while sitting next to her best friend who was already in her office.

"You need food, let's take an early lunch," Katherine Nolan suggested while handing her a burrito bowl from Chipotle.

"Oh god, you're the best," Regina said while opening her bowl.

Katherine studied her dear friend, you could tell she's been hurt, she was reserved and most people saw her as a bitch. Kat knew the truth though, she knew the real Regina, the Regina before...Daniel's death.

"So R, I have this guy I want you to meet," Katherine stated.

"No."

"Regina come on, I think it's time for you to start dating again," Kat said.

"No Kat, I don't think going on pointless dates with men will intrigue me," Regina said with an eye roll.

"Ok, how about woman?", Kat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about no. Woman or man, I don't need to date, I'm fine," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan but I don't see anything wrong, your tissue looked healed, I can't identify what's causing you pain," Dr. French said while examining the X-Rays she just took.

"Are you sure? Because I can barely raise it sometimes," Emma sighed.

"Hmm, well I want to get a second opinion but most of the others are either with a patient or out for the day, I can see if Ms. Mills can take a look, she's the best, just won Doctor of the Year," Belle smiled proudly of her colleague.

"Uh ok, that works," Emma said.

Belle nodded and left out to go to Regina's office, she knocked twice before entering, "Hey, I know you're on lunch but I need you to look at something."

"Well what is it? It better be life or death," Regina snapped while walking towards the door brushing past Belle on her way out.

"Well, not exactly," Belle stated while approaching the room Emma was waiting in.

Regina simply shook her head and walked into the room, when she saw the familiar detective, she got butterflies for the first time in four year, she didn't know why she didn't get them yesterday. Maybe it was because Emma didn't have her jacket off and her tattooed arms couldn't be seen flexing through the tight T-Shirt like they were now.

"Ms. Swan, what a lovely surprise," Regina said.

"Regina, hi, it is a lovely surprise indeed," Emma said checking her out a little bit.

"So what seems to bothering you?", Regina asked while looking through Emma's chart.

"My arm, I might've pulled a muscle while saving Henry, but I don't think it was his fault, I think it has something to do with Afghanistan," Emma stated.

"Hmm, well what happened in Afghanistan?", Regina asked.

"I was shot in the shoulder, my brother doesn't think it healed right but Dr. French said my tissue was fine and correctly healed," Emma sighed.

"Oh my, that sounds painful. Ok, I think it's the bone we should be looking at, the muscle, those heal pretty fast, may I ask who operated on you after you were shot?", Regina asked while examining the x-Rays.

"Some guy we bought from the states, I don't even know his name. In the military they just kind of operate on you as soon as possible," Emma stated.

"Hmm, well Ms. Swan, the problem is that your shoulder blade and joint aren't meshing well, the grinding of the bones are what are causing you the pain, in other words, your shoulder is dislocated," Regina said.

"Can't you just pop it back in or something?", Emma asked.

"Uh no, it doesn't quite work like that, you were shot there so there could be some complications, do me a favor and take off your shirt, I want see where the bullet entered on the outside because the inside and healed and I can't tell," Regina replied.

"Uh ok," Emma said before hopping off of the table. She began to take off her shirt slowly, not wanting to cause her arm anymore pain.

Regina felt more butterflies as she stared at the woman's defined abs, she was in some serious shape. It wasn't until Emma cleared her throat when Regina realized she was staring, she cleared her own throat and stepped closer to Emma and began looking at the bullet would.

"Hmm, I'm going to press on it gently, I think I know the problem," Regina said.

Emma nodded nervously, Regina took her thumb and pressed softly on the closed wound, Emma screamed out in pain.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to press that hard," Regina said while removing her thumb quickly.

"No no, it's ok, I'm fine," Emma said with a huff.

"Oh, well I'm still sorry. Ms. Swan I think a piece of that bullet is still inside of you, between your joints, because your shoulder healed nicely but there is something fishy going on with your joints," Regina started, "If I'm right, a surgery will be performed."

"Ok that's fine...only if you do it," Emma said, yes, she was attempting to flirt.

"Well it's only right, I do have the magic touch dear, I rarely do surgeries but I'll gladly do yours," Regina surprised herself and flirted back.

"Great...uh Regina, what time is your shift over?", Emma asked.

"Well my shift is never really over, I'm always on call but technically I'm leaving at 6 today, why do you ask Ms. Swan?", Regina replied.

"Please call me Emma, and because I would like you take you to dinner," Emma stated confidently.

"Dinner? Like a date?", Regina asked.

"Yes, will you go on a date with me, tonight?", Emma asked.

"Ms...I mean Emma, I don't know, I really have a busy-"

"Regina, I'm not taking no for an answer, let me take you out to dinner please?", Emma asked again.

Regina really thought about it, maybe Kat was right, "Sure Emma, I will go out with you. Give me your phone," Regina held her hand out. Emma gave it to her, she put her number in it and address, "Pick me up at 8, don't be late, I will not tolerate it," she said while looking Emma in the eyes, she felt stuck in the sea of greenish-blue.

"Yes ma'am," Emma smiled, staring deep into the brown orbs.

Regina didn't know what was happening but she didn't want it to stop. When Emma leaned closer, she soon remembered she was at work "Ok, now let's do these x-Rays," Regina said snapping back into work mode and stepping away from Emma.

The blonde chuckled and smirked.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Regina asked Katherine.

"Yes, we're going to have fun, he'll be fine," Katherine said.

"Ok, well she'll be here soon, how do I look?" She wore her favorite red dress.

"Hot, I'm happy you're going out, even if you're risking your job," Kat said.

"No, she's not my patient," Regina scoffed.

"Mmhm," Katherine hummed.

The doorbell rang, "Oh god she's here," Regina said nervously.

"Relax, you look beautiful, just go and have fun, oh and please don't be a bitch," Katherine warned.

"Yeah yeah," she said walking to the door.

"Hi," Emma smiled and handed Regina a bouquet of roses.

"Hello dear, these are beautiful thank you," Regina smiled and handed the roses to Kat, "Put those in water please."

"You look beautiful Regina," Emma smiled.

Regina blushed, "Thank you."

* * *

"I almost shit my pants, I was terrified, if you didn't save him...I don't know what I would've done," Regina said looking down.

"Hey, it's cool, he's safe now right? Don't worry," Emma smiled.

Emma had taken her to this lovely Italian restaurant downtown, they were waiting on their food to come. Regina had been thanking Emma all night for saving Henry.

"Yes, I suppose he is fine," Regina stated.

"I have a question, it's kind of personal but I'm me so I'm going to ask it anyway, is Henry's father in the picture? Cause I don't want him coming after me for taking you out on a date," Emma chuckled.

Regina stiffened, "Uh no, he's not. He died before Henry was even born."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, it's fine Emma, you didn't know," Regina reassured her.

"How did he die?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, I was at work late that day, somebody found him and dropped him off at the hospital, he was in pretty bad condition, they wouldn't let me work on him," Regina's eyes began to water.

"Please don't cry, I'm so sorry, did the police investigate?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but when they hit a dead end, I believe that they just gave up and told me some bullshit story about how Neal Cassidy had something to do with it but it makes no sense because Daniel wasn't that kind of guy, he would never get involved with that guy," Regina said.

"What did Daniel do for a living?" Emma asked while the waitress sat down their plates.

"He was a pharmacist, Neal and his goons even robbed Daniel's family pharmacy once or twice so they couldn't have been friends or anything like that, I just wish I knew what happened to him," Regina stated.

"I understand, so what does the Regina Mills like to do on her days off?" Emma asked.

"Oh, uh well I like shopping," Regina chuckled.

"Figures," Emma chuckled, "Well how about for our next date, I take you shopping..."

"I don't think you want to get yourself caught up with me dear, it's a long drawn process, takes all day and I don't want to hurt your pockets like that," Regina smirked.

"I don't think I gave you an option, let me say it again, I'm taking you shopping then out to lunch for our next date," Emma confirmed.

"Ok fine, you're very demanding," Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma chuckled, "I have to be to keep up with you."

 **XXXXX**

"My childhood was very rough, I was in the system, never knew my parents. When I was 16, in my last foster home, I was with two other girls and a boy, our foster dad beat us and tried raped us, when he raped the other two girls, I knew I would be next even though I was different than the other girls, so I ran away until he got the chance, and that's how I met August," Emma stated as her and Regina walked along the harbor.

"And that's when he and his father took you in?" Regina asked, Emma nodded, "Well that was very noble of them, wait, you said you were different than the other girls, what did you mean by that?"

Emma sighed and looked towards the water, "I was born with a penis, I know it's weird but that just how it is, if you don't want to date me anymore I understand, it happens all the time and-"

"Hold on, you didn't even let me respond yet geez, Emma I'm a grown woman, not some insecure little girl who is afraid of anything that's not normal, I don't think you should be ashamed, I think you should embrace it," Regina stated.

"I'm sorry, where are you wings and halo?" Emma joked.

Regina laughed genuinely for the first time in a long time, "I'm not an angel I'm just honest, being a doctor I've seen it all, you're not a freak if that's what you think."

"I don't think that but I know people who do," Emma said.

"I hate to end our night because believe it or not, I don't want to cut your head off...yet but I have to work tomorrow, very earlier might I add," Regina sighed.

"Ok, well thank you for letting me live another day your majesty," Emma joked.

* * *

"Emma I really enjoyed going out with you," Regina blushed.

"Good, I enjoyed going out with you as well," Emma smiled and stepped closer.

"Well uh goodnight," Regina gave a small smile before entering her house.

"So how was it?", Katherine asked from the couch.

"It was nice, I like her, maybe a little too much," Regina said taking off her heels.

"Is that why you basically ran from her when she stepped closer to kiss you?" Kat smirked.

"You were watching? Stop being a creep, and I didn't run from her, I just don't think I'm ready to kiss her yet, she's only 22 Kat, I don't know...I miss Daniel," Regina sighed as she sat next to Katherine.

"Regina, he's not going to be mad at you for moving on, he would want you to be happy, aren't you tired of being alone?", Katherine asked.

"Yes, oh god and I haven't had sex in sooooooo long, I just don't know if I should let her in, she's easy to talk to, I told her about Daniel, I never tell anyone about him," Regina said as she leaned her head on Kat's shoulder, "and I don't know if I want to just bring anyone into Henry's life if they aren't going to be there for good."

"Well then you don't bring her into his life until you feel she's earned it, my godson is the best kid, Gina he deserves another parent, you wear yourself out trying to juggle work and him, hell I only babysat him for an hour before it was time for him to go to bed and I'm exhausted, I don't know how you do it," The blonde chuckled.

"I don't know how I do it either, it isn't easy...fine Kat, you win, I'll give her chance but I'm still not kissing her," she said.

"Why?" Kat whined.

"Because there's no dating rule book that says I have to kiss her on the first date," Regina said.

"Oh my god, are you guys twelve? No, you know what, twelve year old's would've kissed by now," Kat laughed.

"Oh shut up, matter of fact, get out of my house, asshole," Regina scoffed.

"Fine, I have a surgery to do at 7am anyway," Kat said before sticking her tongue out.

Regina stuck her tongue out back and laughed.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. What do you guys think? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter, thanks for all the follows!**

Chapter 4

Emma rubbed her temples as she stared at her computer screen, she had been working on this case all morning.

"Swan, there was a hit last night, we think Neal's right hand man did it," David said while sitting on her desk, "Do me a favor, look up the name Robin Hood for me."

Emma looked him up, his files popped up, "A gun charge in '01, a hit and run in '05 and he was suspect on a murder in '11, you think he's one of Neal's boys?"

"Yes, we have a photo of his license plate leaving the scene last night, nobody got hurt but I think they dealing cocaine," David said.

Emma was looking at some old surveillance photos of Robin, "Who's this brunette guy with him all the time?"

"Oh, that was Daniel Mills, they were best friends, that murder he was suspected for was for his own best friend," David sighed.

"What? So do you know who killed Daniel?" Emma asked as if she didn't know the murder was left unsolved.

"We don't know, Robin was out of town when Daniel died so we couldn't suspect him anymore, we didn't have enough evidence," David said while hopping off Emma's desk, "I want you do a stakeout tomorrow night, I hear they are having a meeting."

 **XXXXX**

"Henry! Oh you're so big," Robin exclaimed while picking up his godson.

"Robbie!" Henry giggled as Robin swung him around.

"How are you Gina? You good? I missed you," he smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm good, I missed you too, are you staying out of trouble?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Regina you remember in high school when dated right? Let's try that again, I don't want you lonely for the rest of your life," Robin said.

"I won't be, and I could never do that to Daniel, I'm fine, that was then, we were kids," Regina stated.

"Oh Danny wouldn't care, he'd just want you to be happy, but ok, if you say so, I gotta go," he smiled, kissed her cheek, Henry's head and walked to his car, leaving the Mills in the park.

Regina sighed, she missed Daniel so much.

 **XXXXX**

"I can't date Emma, I'm not over Daniel, it's getting worse," Regina whined.

"The purpose isn't to get over Daniel, he was your husband, you're suppose to find peace in what happened and continue to love, you can't be stuck on what happened, I think the fact that you don't know what happened to him is what's really making you miss him so much, well more than usual," Kat said as her and Regina ate lunch.

"I think you're right, I think I'm going to ask Emma to try to find out what happened," Regina stated.

There was a knock on her door and Cora Mills entered in, "Hello darlings," she smiled.

"Hello mother, how are you? What are you doing here?" Regina swallowed.

"I'm fine, well you don't call enough so I decided to stop by, how are you?" Cora asked.

"I'm good, I'm seeing someone," Regina confirmed.

"What? When did this happen? Who is he?" Cora asked.

"HER name is Emma Swan and it happened last week, anymore questions?" Regina asked.

"Well yes, if you're going to venturing into this new phase, I advise you to let me check her out first, dinner tonight, my place, you know what time supper is," Cora said before leaving out swiftly, she was indeed upset about Regina's news.

"She a homophobe or something?" Katherine asked.

"No, she's just upset that I didn't tell her and that Emma isn't a familiar name, she hates new people, you know that, she thinks us having a big circle caused Daniel to get killed," Regina confirmed.

"She's so full of herself," Katherine scoffed.

"She's full of herself and more dear," Regina chuckled.

 **XXXXX**

"Tonight? Yeah I'm available tonight, wow meeting moms already huh? I must be special...well let me get home and shower, I just left work, ok beautiful, I'll see you later," Emma smiled as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Ruby, the offices go to girl, asked.

"A friend, hopefully soon to be girlfriend," Emma said.

"How old?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"She just made 30," Emma said.

"Hmm, I knew you liked older women, is she hot?" Ruby smirked again.

"She's beautiful, beyond hot, she's breathtaking," Emma blushed.

"Hm, fucked her yet?" Ruby asked.

"What? No, I told you when I came back that I changed my ways," Emma confirmed.

"Ok, you fall quickly Em, I hope you're careful, you know what happened the last time," Ruby sighed and walked to her car.

Emma sighed, her friend was right, her past would sure repeat itself if she didn't make some changes in the company she kept.

 **XXXXX**

Emma rang Regina's doorbell and chuckled when she heard Regina mutter "shit" as she tripped over something while she rushed to the door. Regina opened the door with a huff, "Hello, come in."

Emma stepped inside and her eyes widen when Regina closed the door, the woman was in a black strapless bra and black lace panties, "Sorry, I'm not dressed, I got caught up in traffic trying to pick up Henry."

Emma just nodded slowly as she stared at Regina's ass, it was so beautiful and plump and just perfect and Emma wanted to lick-, she shook her head out of her dirty thoughts when Regina nearly screamed her name, "Huh?"

"I said 'can you let the babysitter in', didn't you hear the doorbell?" Regina chuckled.

"Oh no, sorry, I was staring at your ass," Emma chuckled at her honest statement, Regina just blushed and ran upstairs to get dressed.

 **XXXXX**

"Killian Jones, what brings you in tonight? Ready to confess? Has dealing with Neal worn you out?" David smirked.

"You said you'd help me if I helped you, I don't want to go to jail mate, so I have some info for you," Killian said.

"Well, let's hear it, it better be good," David nodded.

"I know who killed Daniel Mills, Walsh Seinfeld and Peter Pan," Killian rushed out.

"Who? Neal Cassidy?" David asked knowingly.

"No, Robin Hood." Killian confirmed.

 **Well that escalated quickly, I'm taking this shit to a whole new level. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **A/N: Ok first off, thanks for the reviews and follows. I promise this story won't have nearly as must angst as Worth The Wait but this chapter and the next chapter will for sure have the most throughout this whole story. I hope you guys stay interested, I really hope you like it. Keep in mine that Emma isn't horrible.**

Chapter 5

Regina and Emma pulled up to Cora Mills estate, Regina was nervous, her mother was very judgement and didn't really agree with her dating women.

"Hello dears, please follow me to the dining room," she stared as she she walked away.

Regina grew up in the house so she already knew where the dining room was so she walked ahead of her mother. Emma strolled slowly and looked at the huge house, the biggest house she'd ever been in. She saw nothing but Regina, pictures of Regina, paintings of Regina, awards for Regina and then, she saw it, this big painting of Cora, Regina and Daniel, it intimidated Emma. She realized that Regina's future was hand picked and his death left her future up for grabs.

Once they were all seated, Emma was the first to speak, "You're an only child?"

"Uh yes, my daddy died-"

"When I was pregnant with Regina's sister, the stress and pain from his death caused me to miscarriage," Cora finished.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Emma said with sad eyes.

"So Ms. Swan, I'm curious to know how you and Regina met?" Cora smiled ignoring her apology.

"Well I kinda saved Henry from being hit by a car," Emma smiled meekly.

"Kinda? No, she saved Henry from being hit, if it wasn't for her I would've been preparing a funeral," Regina corrected.

"Oh so you're dating her out of pity and guilt, I understand now," Cora stated.

Emma eyes widened with worry, "No mother I'm not, I like Emma, we enjoy each other's company," Regina corrected again.

"Hmm, well Emma I will have you know that I've done my research on you, found some things that I found interesting," Cora grinned wickedly.

Emma gulped, her past wasn't one to reward.

"Researched? Mother it hasn't even been 8 hours since I told you about her and you've already done research?" Regina scoffed.

"Yes dear, I'm trying to protect you, I only want the best for you and considering that the best is deceased now, I'm going to have to settle for what you bring to the table," Cora rolled her eyes.

Regina shook her head, "Fine mother proceed but I already know everything."

"You do? Let's see, Emma Swan has been arrested quite a few times, why is that dear?" Cora looked at Emma.

"Uh, well I ran with a certain crowd in high school, grew up in many foster homes so I had a lot of anger, a lot of those were accidents," Emma spoke lowly.

"Hmm, you like accidents don't you dear?"

"Mother!-"

"Shut up Regina," Regina stood up and attempted to storm away much like she did as a teenager, "Sit your ass down Regina, please don't make me repeat myself dear."

Emma really started to hate this woman, was her sole purpose to belittle anyone she came across?

Cora spoke again once Regina was seated again, "Now Ms. Swan, I understand that we all make mistakes but I have a 4 year old grandson who doesn't need mistakes in his life, Regina can't raise him alone, she needs a nice man to help her and you my dear will not do."

"I will not do?" Emma questioned getting fed up with this woman's attitude.

"Mother why do you think I'm incapable of raising my son on my own? Women do it everyday!"

"WELL YOU WON'T! I HAVE SACRIFICED A LOT TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAD EVERYTHING YOU WANTED, THE PERFECT LIFE! DANIEL IS DEAD REGINA! ITS TIME FOR YOU TO FIND A NEW MAN AND STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH THIS LITTLE GIRL!" Cora lost her cool. She sighed and sipped her wine to calm her nerves.

"Mother, I will live my life the way I want to, you can not control me!" Regina stood, "Emma lets go." Emma stood up and followed Regina.

Cora smirked, "Emma dear wait, I'm not quite done yet, I haven't asked you about Lilith yet."

Emma froze and turned around, "How...how do you know about Lily?"

"Like I said dear I did my research, please sit, let's talk, I have to make sure my daughter knows what she's getting herself into," Cora said.

Emma looked at Regina, she was so beautiful and innocent, she was sure to look at Emma differently after having her deepest darkest secret revealed.

"I don't think that's necessary Mrs. Mills, I would like to tell her on my own," Emma sighed.

"Nonsense dear, we all know you were never going to tell her," Cora smirked.

"Who is Lilith?" Regina asked Emma.

"She's an ex, we didn't end well, we...she," Emma sighed defeated.

"Continue dear, please tell her how you almost killed the woman," Cora scoffed.

"What?" Regina immediately took a step away from Emma.

It must've been a superpower, it was so easy to break down Emma. Cora took the most confident person Regina had ever met and turned her into slime.

"I didn't mean to-"

"You were abusive were you not? Did you not beat her?"

 **Emma's flashbacks will be in bold italics.** "No I wasn't abusive, I was 19-"

"So Lily didn't lose a baby because of you?"

 _ **Emma smacks Lily to the floor and starts to kick her.**_

"I...it's not like that, I was drunk and-"

"And you nearly killed her girlfriend. That's why your parole officer made you enlist in the Marines, so you wouldn't go to jail! I know everything dear. "

 _ **Emma's choking Lily up on a wall.**_

"No!"

"Just admit it dear, I won't have you do the same to Regina or Henry just because you'd had too much to drink. Lily loved you and you wanted her dead."

 _ **Emma walks in the house and sees Lily in bed fucking some dude.**_

"No, I would never hurt them. She didn't even love me, I-"

"You killed your unborn child, you're a murderer!"

"NO!" Emma yelled before storming out of the house.

"Mother what is wrong with you?! That is clearly a subject very private, why didn't you just let her tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to wake up one day and find out that I have to raise Henry because you're somewhere dead in a ditch!" Cora yelled.

Regina just shook her head and stormed out. Emma was waiting for her by the car, she unlocked the doors and they both got in the car, Regina sped off.

"Regina, I was going to tell you-"

"Stop, it's not my business, your past is your past," Regina gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I would never hurt you or Henry, you have to trust that," Emma pleaded.

"Emma please just stop, you saved his life, I know you won't hurt him," Regina said.

The rest of the ride was silent, Emma felt so horrible and unworthy. Lily and her weren't suppose to end the way that it did, Emma was a changed person now. She was so mad when she found her girlfriend fucking somebody else in their bed, Lily was 23, she took care of 18 year old Emma, so she thought she could do whatever she wanted. Emma had been fed up with being pushed around, she was drunk, it was truly an accident.

"You look really shaken up, maybe you should stay here," Regina said.

"What? But what about-"

"Emma I don't care about your past or what my mother said, it's just one night, come on," Regina got out of the car and walked to the door.

 **XXXXX**

Emma and Regina laid in bed, both restless, it was nearly 2 am Regina turned to face Emma, "I know you're thinking about tonight, just don't."

"I've changed, so much, I was such a angry person then, I just...want to prove her wrong," Emma sighed.

"Then prove her wrong, I know she's my mother but she doesn't know what's best for me like she thinks she does, I trust you and want you in my life," Regina leaned in and kissed Emma, she finally kissed Emma.

Emma kissed back and cupped her face, her lips were so soft, Emma never wanted to stop kissing them. She whined when Regina pulled away, "Let's get some rest ok?"

Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around Regina and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Regina woke up alone in bed, she looked at the time it was 9:24 am, she stretched and got out of bed. Emma's keys and phone were gone, she left out of her room and went to Henry's, he wasn't there. She began to panic, she prayed to heavens that Emma wasn't some crazy kidnapper. How could she be so stupid to let her sleep in her house with her son? Regina ran downstairs when she heard the front door open.

"Henry! Oh my god baby, are you ok?" She checked all over his body and hugged him tight.

Emma and Henry had just come from the diner down the street, he giggled and nodded and ran to his play room. "Regina what's wrong?"

Regina was pissed, "Who the hell do you think you are? Leaving my house with my son!?"

"Regina, he woke up at 7:30, he was running around and playing, full of energy, you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want him to wake you so I took him to the park for a minute and then we went to get you breakfast, I'm sorry if I was out of line," Emma said with sad eyes.

"That's thoughtful of you but you were very out of line! He's my son ok? I'll handle him, I don't need you trying to be in his life one minute and gone the next," Regina scoffed.

"Then why did you let me sleep over? Regina we were going for an hour, maybe less than that, he's fine," Emma scoffed.

"Emma you don't get it, he's all I have, I will not let you or anyone else hurt him because he is everything, you wouldn't understand," Regina said.

"Oh...I see, so this is about last night? All that bullshit about my past being my past, you didn't mean it. You just felt bad for me, I told you I wouldn't hurt you or him!" Emma yelled.

"People say a lot of things Emma!"

"I made a mistake! You don't know what it's like! Every mistake you made was probably forgotten, well this is will never be forgotten, it's on my record, the only reason I got to be a detective is because David and my brother grew up together as kids! Nobody trusts me! Regina, she took care of me, my every need, she even smacked me around when she felt like it, I went to a party with Ruby, got drunk and came home and found her riding some man's dick like it was last one on earth! I snapped, I was tired of her walking all over me, I wanted to stop but I couldn't, I had been beat all my life and I was finally getting to take it out on someone, it wasn't until she yelled 'please stop I'm pregnant!' That I stopped, when I did, she called the police and had me arrested. I know it's never ok to hit your spouse but I did, and I'm paying for it everyday, the guilt eats me alive, all those people I killed in Afghanistan hunt my mind because I know what it's like to not have a family, I know what those kids will feel when they find out that their father is never coming home," Emma was crying now, "I'm sorry for taking Henry without telling you, I'll just make it easy on you just like everything in your life has been, I'll go, goodbye Regina," she stormed out of the door.

Regina wanted to run after her but her mother was right, she didn't have time to play with some little girl.

 **XXXXX**

"Yeah Dave?" Emma has just pulled up to her apartment building when David called her.

"Get here now, I have a witness to one of those murders, I need you here to talk to him, he's more closer to your age and might talk to you about what he saw, he came in last night and told me some things but when I asked him to tell me about the one that he witnessed, he froze up," David sighed.

"I'm on my way chief," Emma sighed.

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, Regina was alone, drinking wine and watching OITNB and crying, she missed Daniel, she hurt Emma, Emma hurt her, it was just too much. She had took Henry to her mother's house for the night, she demanded to see him.

Her doorbell rang, she got up and walked to the door, when she opened, she was surprised to find Robin at her door, "Hi."

"Hello beautiful, you busy?" He asked.

"No, please come in," she stepped aside and let him in.

Regina had been thinking about what her mother said, maybe it was time to take Robin up on his offer. She didn't know if it was her or the liquor making her think that.

"I haven't been here for a while," he stated as he walked around, "Where's Henry? I bought him a gift."

"Oh he's with my mother," Regina sighed.

"Did you drink that whole bottle of wine?" He chuckled.

She chuckled as well, "Uh yeah just about, I'm surprised I'm still standing."

"I'm not, you're a strong woman. Regina, I came to apologize for the other day, I was too aggressive, I still feel like you should give me a try but the way I went about telling you was wrong. You're beautiful and need help sometimes, I want to help you. Henry loves me and Daniel would be happy to see that that someone he loved and trusted was taking care of his family. The bastard that killed him didn't know that he was taking away someone's father, I lost my best friend Regina, I feel like I owe him, please let me take care of you," Robin said with bullshit sincere eyes.

Regina sighed, maybe he was right, "Robin, are you sure you will be there for Henry?"

"Yes, I love you both, you were my first and I was yours, remember? I would never hurt you," he sighed.

"Ok, I believe you," she stepped closer to him, "Thank you," she kissed him softly.

He picked her and kissed back with the same softness, he finally was getting a chance with Regina and he wanted to do this right.

"Take me upstairs," she mumbled.

He smirked and carried her upstairs to her room.

 **I promise you all that this SwanQueen, just bare with me, its about to get real, I honestly don't think y'all ready. The more you review, the quicker the next chapter will be up. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Ok this chapter is going to have a flashback inside of a flashback, I hope it doesn't confuse you.**

 _Italics:_ Emma's flashback.

 _ **Bold Italics: Hook's flashback.**_

Chapter 6

Regina woke up the next morning with a massive headache, this weekend had been the craziest one ever. She squinted as the sun beamed through her curtains, she heard music and singing coming from downstairs.

Robin was in his boxers, cooking breakfast and singing and dancing like he just hit the lotto, and considering that he was lucky enough to "make love" to Regina Mills last night, he did hit the lotto.

Regina stumbled down the stairs, hair a mess, her silk robe hung loosely around her body, and her head was praying for a miracle to cure this god for asking hangover.

"So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames!...got a long list of ex lovers...woo!" He was screeching Taylor Swift, he sounded so horrible, Regina just wanted to rip his heart out and crush it just so he could stop.

"Robin? Please do you have to be so loud?! My head is killing me," she complained.

"I'm sorry love," he turned down the music, "breakfast is almost done."

"Robin, I think last night was nice, it was but I don't think we-"

The doorbell rang, Regina groaned and shuffled to the door, she didn't even need to open it halfway to see the blonde holding flowers with an apologetic small on her face, Regina slammed the door back shut immediately.

"Oh god, it's Emma, you have to hide," she whisper yelled.

"Who is Emma?" He asked turning off the stove.

Regina began pushing him out of the kitchen, "Just hide, please!" She panicked, she ran her fingers through her hair to make it look less like 'I just had sex' hair.

Robin went behind the curtain in the living room, "No you idiot not there!"

"Regina please open up, I want to apologize for yesterday and plus I have to tell you something!" Emma yelled through the door.

"Just got downstairs, go, go, go!" She was pushing him down the stairs. She sighed, composed herself and opened the door, "Hello Emma, please come in."

"Regina I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken Henry, I shouldn't have yelled at you or stormed out, I'm sorry, I want to be with you and I swear I will never put my hands on you-"

"Please Emma, I'm the one who needs to apologize to you, I understand, people make mistakes, liquor makes people do crazy things," Regina stated, talking more so about the night before.

"Really? So you forgive me?" Emma asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes I forgive you, I thought about you all night, I want this too Emma, I've made a terrible mistake," Regina sighed, guilt was covering her. She tried to tell Robin about how she felt but Emma interrupted.

"It's ok, I'm here now and I'm here for as long as you want me," Emma said.

Robin was downstairs pissed, he was losing Regina, he was about to go upstairs and beat Emma's ass but...

"I want you for long as God allows, what did you have to tell me?" She asked.

"I know who killed Daniel," Emma said.

Robin froze, she couldn't possibly know unless..."Hook," he whispered to himself.

"What? Who?" Regina asked.

"Robin Hood," Emma said.

Regina clutched her stomach and stumbled back, shaking her head, "No," she whispered.

"Yes, there was a witness, Robin paid him not to say anything," Emma sighed.

Regina felt like she was going to throw up, "No! He was his best friend! How could he?! Please just tell me you're lying?"

"I'm not, I'm sorry, maybe you should sit down, I would like to tell you the story," Emma stated.

"Please do," she gagged, she had just slept with her husband's killer, she was going to be sick. She had completely forgotten that he was downstairs.

"Ok well when I left here yesterday, I got called into work and when I got there...

 _"Where is he?" Emma asked as she approached David._

 _"In the interrogation room, make him talk," David said._

 _Emma walked down the hall and entered the room, "Hi Mr. Jones, I'm detective Emma Swan, I hear you witnessed a murder."_

 _"Yes but I'm not saying what happened, Robin will have me killed if he found out," Killian said._

 _"Mr. Jones-"_

 _"Please call me Hook," He interrupted._

 _"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"It's my street name, Neal gave it to me, I lure in customers, like bait, like a fishhook...you get it?" Hook smirked._

 _"I do...ok Hook, who did you witness die?"_

 _"My good friend, Daniel Mills," Hook said with sad eyes._

 _Emma gasped, "Robin killed his best friend?"_

 _"Yes, but that's all I'm saying, I don't want to go to jail and David said if I have him a little bit of info then I wouldn't," Hook stated._

 _"I see, well I can promise you witness protection if you tell me. If you choose not to tell me what you saw then I have no choice to count you as an accomplice," Emma sighed._

 _"What no?! He was my friend I didn't help kill him!" Hook yelled._

 _"Ok ok, then tell me what you saw, I can't get Robin until I have evidence," Emma sighed._

 _"Ok, fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise I won't get hurt!" He demanded._

 _"I promise." Emma nodded._

 _"Ok, well it was a dark and gloomy night..._

 _ **Hook walked to the Boston harbor waiting for a shipment, he heard arguing around the corner, he creeped along the wall and went wide eyed when he saw it was Daniel and Robin.**_

 _ **"You can't get out of this now Danny, we need you, you keep getting us those drugs for your pharmacy," Robin said.**_

 _ **"Robbie I can't! Regina's pregnant, I'm about to have a son, he's going to need me in the house more and plus Regina is already on my back because I'm never home," Daniel sighed.**_

 _ **"You got Regina pregnant? What the fuck?" Robin was livid. He wanted Regina for himself.**_

 _ **"Yes, I'm going to be dad can you believe it? I'm sorry bro, I can't get you anymore drugs, no matter the amount of money, I just can't do it anymore," Daniel said before walking away.**_

 _ **"Hey Danny!" Daniel froze and turned around, Robin shot him in the stomach, "Fuck you."**_

 _ **Daniel screamed in pain, "Robin what the hell!"**_

 _ **Robin took out his pocket knife, "You know too much, I have to kill you, I'm sorry."**_

 _ **"Robin please, I can't leave Regina alone," he groaned, he was bleeding out so fast.**_

 _ **"I'll take good care of Regina," he smirked and stabbed his best friend repeatedly until he heard footsteps, he stopped and ran off.**_

 _So, when he ran off, I took Daniel to the nearest hospital and ran off myself, Robin got on a flight and went to Nevada, he hid out there for two years until this whole thing blew over and that's why people think was gone the night Daniel was murdered, technically he was gone but just not before Daniel was killed," Killian sighed, "I watched my friend die, when Robin found out I was there, he begged Neal to kill me but Neal said he needed me too much, so they let me live and gave me a great deal of money to keep my mouth shut, so I did, I watched Regina bury him, I was there when Henry was born, I am no harm to that family, I had nothing to do with it!"_

 _"Ok, I believe you, thank you for telling me, David will take care of you," Emma said before leaving the room._

So he's in custody right now until David finds a place to hide him, Regina I'm sorry, Robin is a monster, I'm sorry," Emma finished.

Regina was crying her heart out, she just leaned on Emma and let her hold her, how could she be so stupid? How could trust him? How could Daniel get involved with that line of illegal work?

"I'm so stupid," she mumbled.

"What? No, you're not," Emma soothed.

Regina exploded out of her arms and off the couch, "I FUCKED HIM EMMA! I let him touch me, make what I thought was love to me!"

"Robin? When?" Emma asked wide eyed.

"Last night! Fucking last night! I'm sorry, I was so vulnerable and drunk and ugh all that bullshit he fed me, I clung to it! He was my first love, he has my virginity Emma, when we broke up I was heartbroken, but when we got to college, I met Daniel and fell in love with him...I knew it would break Robin's heart but Robin and I were history by that time but...they were best friends but ugh I'm such a bitch," Regina cried, she began to gag, she ran to bathroom and vomited.

Emma stood in the living room floor, shocked, her heart ached, Regina had kissed her and turned around had sex with somebody else. She thought about Lily and how she felt when she found her, she was about spazz out but then she remembered two things, her & Regina technically weren't together and that hurting Regina wouldn't make her feel better, she had truly changed. She wanted to see Regina's beautiful smile again, she knew the brunette regretted what happened. Her sadness turned into anger when she realized how much a slime ball Robin was, "Where is he?"

"He was downstairs, but I bet he left," Regina said before gargling mouthwash.

"He was here? You think he heard us?" Emma was now searching the house.

"If he did, he's pissed, he confessed his love for me and even bought a gift for...Henry...HENRY!" Regina panicked, "EMMA HE'S GOING TO HURT HENRY!"

"What? Relax, what are you talking about?" Emma asked confused.

"Emma I just told him last night that I was going to be with him, and I'm sure he heard me confess my feelings for you! If he killed Daniel just for getting me pregnant, he's going to want to hurt me for wanting you, he knows the only way to hurt me is to hurt Henry!" Regina started to cry again.

"Relax, please relax, let's go get him, I'll send my team to your mother's house now, go shower and get dressed, I'll be down here, everything is going to be fine," Emma stated.

 **XXXXX**

"NEAL!" Robin called.

"Dude what's with the hollering?" Neal asked walking out of his study.

"They know! The police fucking know!" He screamed.

"What? How do you know?" He asked, "And know about what exactly?"

"They know I killed Daniel, I don't know how, I left before I found out, I had to get out of there," he huffed.

"Out of where?" Neal raised his eyebrow.

"Regina's house," he said.

"Regina? Regina Regina?" Neal smirked, "You hit that?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Hmm, how was it?" He smirked again.

"Better than I've ever dreamed, but that's not the point, I could go to jail for murder," Robin said.

"We can't worry about that, we all have to be there for the hit tonight, you missed our meeting last night, I need to fill you in," Neal said.

"Are you listening to me? You have to help me," Robin whined.

"DO I LOOK LIKE SUPERMAN?! YOU LOST YOUR TEMPER AND KILLED HIM NOT ME! YOU FUCK UP, YOU PAY THE PRICE! I have bigger things to worry about," he said the last part calmer.

"But Neal-"

"Meet me later at 8, if you don't come, you're dead, get out of my house," Neal waved him off.

Robin realized quickly that Neal didn't care about him, he was going to take care of this himself.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was getting dressed, she had just scrubbed herself clean, she felt so dirty and worthless, she felt like Daniel was watching her and shaking his head in disappointment but she shook it all off. She had the closure she needed, it was time to move on.

 **XXXXX**

"Well I'm so happy you could join Henry and I for lunch Robin, what brings you by?" Cora asked.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I decided, I needed to...pay Henry a visit," Robin said with devious eyes.

 **I hope it wasn't confusing, feel free to ask questions if you need anything clarifications.**

 **Well...what do ya think? Regina and Emma are going to take a big step next chapter. Please review, thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

Chapter 7

Emma stormed into Cora's house with Regina following, she found Cora and Robin in the living room chatting, she didn't see Henry around so she took this opportunity to punch Robin clean in the jaw.

"Miss Swan!" Cora exclaimed shocked.

Emma and Robin were now tossing around on the floor fighting, he didn't even know this woman but he wasn't going to let her attack him.

"Regina! Control her, I told you her temper is going to end up killing someone," Cora scolded.

"Oh shut up mother," Regina rolled her eyes and began pulling Emma off of Robin, "That's enough Emma, calm down."

Emma allowed Regina to pull her away, she pulled her walkie talkie up to her mouth, "Ok, I'm done Dave, you guys can come in now."

David had the place surrounded, Robin was mass murderer, they couldn't underestimate him so when they went into Cora's house to arrest him, they did it forcefully, "Robin Hood, you're under arrest for the murders of Daniel Mills, Walsh Seinfeld and Peter Pan," David said before cuffing Robin and reading him his Miranda rights.

Cora gasped and looked at Regina, who just shook her head and went upstairs to wake Henry from his nap.

When Regina came back down, Robin was gone, David walked up to Emma, "Thank you Swan, but you know this isn't over, we still have to take down Neal but I'll give your requested time off, you may go, I got it from here," he stated.

Emma nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, "You requested time off? Why?" Regina asked with worried eyes as she held a still sleeping Henry in her arms.

"I need a break from all of this, I'm sorry, it's just too much right now," Emma sighed and left out of the Mills Estate.

Regina sighed and looked down.

* * *

It had been three days since Emma left Regina standing in the middle of Cora's living room. Regina hadn't heard from the young blonde and she was beginning to worry that she had lost out on a good thing, especially when she heard Emma had her surgery done by somebody else. Regina was in a familiar parking garage about head to whole foods, she paused when she saw Emma's Camero in a parking spot by the elevator.

Deciding to take a chance, Regina went across the street to the BPD headquarters, "May I help you sister?" Leroy, the front desk security asked.

"Uh yes, I'm here to see Detective Swan," Regina stated.

"Is this a personal matter? She can't have personal visitors sister," he warned.

"No, this is strictly business," Regina lied.

Leroy chuckled, "Well she must be special if you're lying to a cop, I'll let you in sister, but I'm coming to get you in 15 mins."

"Thank you officer," Regina smiled and started towards the back.

"Uh sister, I'm gonna need you to take off all metal and walk through the scanner..." He folded his arms.

"Ugh this is really unnecessary," Regina said while taking off her $1,500 earrings, "Please hold them tightly."

 **XXXXX**

Emma was staring at a list of Neal's previous hits and trying to figure out the pattern he had created. It was her first day back on the job and she was really trying to ignore the pain she felt in her shoulder and her heart. What Regina did had really hurt Emma and she didn't know if she wanted to continue to date the woman.

Emma's head snapped up when she heard her colleagues whistling and howling like a bunch of dogs. When she saw Regina Mills in a tight pencil skirt, white satin shirt and black leather jacket with red pumps to match her blood red lips, she quickly understood the howling.

Regina swayed towards Emma's desk, Emma tried to ignore the fact that Regina was there.

Regina sat on her desk and folded her legs, "You're avoiding me Miss Swan."

"Yeah so?" Emma said not even looking at Regina.

"So stop, I miss you, I'm sorry about Robin, I wasn't thinking clearly," Regina said.

"I don't care anymore Regina, I think we should stop whatever it is that's going on between us," Emma sighed as she looked at Regina.

Regina sighed and looked down, "Ok, if that's what you want."

"It's about what I want, it's about what you want, you don't know what you want, I'm not going to be toyed with by anyone, anymore," Emma stated.

"I don't want to toy with you Emma, I just want you in my life...as my girlfriend," Regina said nervously.

Emma's eyes widened, "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, let's start over, please?" Regina asked.

"I'll think about it," Emma smirked.

"Fine, I'll give you some time," Regina hopped off of her desk, kissed her cheek, "You smell good."

"Thank you, you look good," Emma replied.

"I already knew that dear," Regina smirked and began to walk away.

Emma watched her walk away, she groaned as she stared at her ass, she had some serious thinking to do. This woman had her mind spinning.

 **XXXXX**

"You'll think about it?" August asked with wide eyes, "Dude she's Regina Mills, you don't just turn her down."

"I didn't turn her down, I just didn't give her what she wanted, when she wanted, I think I made up my mind though," Emma sighed before biting into her pizza.

"What's that?" August asked while flipping through the channels.

"I want to be with her," Emma stated.

"Good sis, now you're using your brain," he laughed.

They continued to watch television on Emma's couch, soon she wouldn't have to call August over so she wouldn't be lonely.

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I love all of the support!**

Chapter 8

 **Hi.**

 _Hello Miss Swan._

 **Wyd?**

 _Working, is there something that you want?_

 **You.**

 _;)_

Emma laughed at Regina's reply, she was on her lunch break, she didn't really know want to say to Regina so she texted her instead of calling..

 **I'm going to make you fall in love with me.**

 _I'll enjoy watching you TRY_

 **Regina?**

 _Yes Emma?_

 **You free tonight?**

 _Maybe._

 **I'll pick you up at 7, get back to work.**

Regina blushed, she felt like a teenager again, Emma wasn't like anyone she had ever met. Regina was reserved and tad bit conservative, she wasn't sure she was prepared for whatever Emma was bringing to the table.

 **XXXXX**

Regina opened her door with a smile, "You're on time, that's a surprise," she smirked as she stepped out of her front door.

"Oh hush, you look beautiful," Emma smiled, Regina wore black jeans, black ankle boots, a printed shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Thank you, I hope this is ok, I didn't really know how to dress," Regina stated as Emma opened her door for her.

"It's perfect," Emma smiled as she closed Regina's door and walked around to her side before getting in.

Regina admired Emma's chivalry, now that they were officially dating with no road blockers, she was excited.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked as Emma got on the expressway.

"Racing, it'll be fun," Emma smirked.

"Racing? Like go-karts?" Regina asked.

"Yup, you need to learn to let loose," Emma said, "You mind?"

"I've never been before so I can't say that I do," Regina admitted.

"What kind of cruel life do you live?" Emma joked.

"Oh shut up and drive," Regina said.

Emma asked, "Have you uh talked to your mom?"

"Yes, she's not happy about us dating but I told her that I'm doing what's best for me and Henry," Regina shrugged.

"I'm what's best for you and Henry?" Emma smirked.

"Well I don't know yet but the fact that I'm dating again is what's best, my happiness is important, I've been unhappy for far too long," Regina admitted.

* * *

Regina walked into the indoor go-kart place right outside of town in shock, it was empty, she turned to Emma, "Please don't tell me you rented this place out."

"I did, I'm a vet remember? I get respect. Plus I know the owner, they have a restaurant upstairs, we can go after we're done racing," Emma shrugged and walked over to the track.

"Emma, you really didn't have to do all of this for me," Regina blushed.

"I know, I wanted to though," Emma smiled, a tall guy game out with a baseball cap on.

"Yo Swan, long time no see," he smirked with a thick Italian accent.

"Yeah I know, Pauly this is Regina, Regina this is Pauly," Emma stated.

"Hi nice to meet you," Regina smiled extending her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, you are truly beautiful," he smiled and kissing her hand.

"Hey paws off, she's mine...get us some helmets," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Regina smirked.

"No, I was sleeping in your bed a couple of days ago, what do I have to be jealous of?" Emma chuckled.

Pauly gave them their helmets, "Pick your karts," he stated.

Emma strutted over to a red one and Regina got in a black one, "How do you even work these things?"

Emma chuckled, "The green pedal means go, the red is to stop," she said really slow.

Regina grinned sweetly and slowly rose her middle finger, Emma gasped, "You're going to pay for that, prepare to eat my dust," Emma smirked.

Once they were settled, Pauly waved a flag and they took off. They raced for about 30 minutes, beating each other back and forth, Regina won twice and Emma won once, she was truly defeated.

 **XXXXX**

"You cheated," Emma chuckled as she pulled out Regina's chair at their dinner table.

"I did not, you're just mad because I beat you...this is really nice, Pauly has a nice little spot here," Regina said looking around at the empty restaurant her and Emma sat in the middle of.

"Yeah I used to come here all the time when I came home from overseas," Emma stated.

"I don't I would've been able to survive if I knew you while you were over there, it's just so much to worry about," Regina said.

"I understand, I had a few ladies writing me so I didn't feel too lonely," Emma said.

"Oh? So I'm at dinner with a womanizer?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"No, I just have a lot of lady friends...I'm joking but my second year or so yeah, I'll admit, I had all the ladies," Emma said.

"Hmm, well all of that ends now," Regina confirmed.

"Yes ma'am, how's Henry?" Emma asked.

"He's good, he's growing so fast, I can hardly keep up with him," Regina smiled.

"Hmm, I can't wait to properly hang out with him," Emma smiled.

"Really?" Regina asked.

"Yes, he's so cute and very curious, he's fun to be around," Emma smiled sincerely.

"Well I can arrange that I suppose," the brunette stated.

"Whenever you have to work late, I'll watch him, for free," Emma said.

"Deal," Regina smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"I know it's the middle of the week but...can I come in?" Emma asked with hopeful eyes

"Uh...I don't know about that one Swan, I have to work in the morning and I just don't think it's a good idea," Regina rejected.

Emma dropped her head, "Oh, I understand, I have to work too so...yeah, goodnight Regina," she look up and smiled lightly.

"Goodnight Emma," the brunette grinned and kissed Emma on the cheek and walked into her house.

* * *

 _Good Morning Miss Swan_

 **Morning, can I be Emma now?**

 _Lol sure, I don't see why not._

 **Good, have a good day at work, I gotta go, duty calls.**

 _:( Ok_

Emma smirked, she was sitting in bed doing nothing at all, she just wanted Regina to miss her.

* * *

 **Emma and Regina are so cute. Thanks for reading, please review and continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the wait. Thank you guys so much for following, that really means a lot and your reviews mean more, I read all of them. Thank you for the support.**

Chapter 9

"Well Mr. Booth, your leg looks fine, do feel any pain?" Regina asked August, not knowing that he was Emma's brother.

"No, dad what do you feel?" August asked Marco, they had a little accident in the shop about two hours ago, they waited an hour just so they could have Regina tend to them, she was the best, August wanted the best.

"I feel weak," he admitted, he had stabbed himself in the stomach accidentally while carrying an old table.

"Well that's normal, you lost a fair amount of blood, the cut on your stomach should heal quickly if you apply your ointment everyday, twice a day," she smiled handing him his prescription.

"Thank you Dr. Mills, did you call your sister?" He asked August.

"Yeah, she's on her way, she's not very happy with me right now," he sighed.

As if on cue, Emma Swan stormed into the room, "You're an idiot August, you know that? Dad are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it was an accident," Marco reassured his adoptive daughter.

"I don't care-...Regina hi," Emma blushed when she noticed the beautiful brunette in the room.

"Hello Miss Swan," Regina chuckled.

Emma glared and snapped her head towards August, "You're good, you're real good, I know what you did."

He laughed, "I have no clue what you talking about."

"What's going on?" Marco asked confused.

"Dad I'm dating Dr. Mills, August somehow got her to help you guys today," Emma confirmed.

"I did no such thing, I simply refused to see anybody else, I was curious to meet the woman you won't stop talking about," he smirked.

Emma turned a deep red, "You were going to meet her eventually, I'm leaving, dad do you want me to take you home?"

"No baby it's ok, go back to work, I'm fine, Dr. Mills has been a big help," he smirked.

"Well thank you, I try," Regina chuckled.

"Uh we're still on for dinner later right?" Emma asked rubbing her neck.

"Yes, don't be late either," Regina stated.

"Why don't you two have dinner with me and my boy tonight?" Marco asked.

"Dad I don't-"

"We'd love to," Regina interrupted Emma.

 **XXXXX**

"So Regina do you enjoy being a doctor?" Marco asked.

"Yes, I do. I originally was a surgeon but over the years, I slowed down a bit," she said.

"That's understandable, I hear you have a son, how old is he?" He asked.

"Four, he'll be five soon," Regina smiled.

"He's the cutest four year old on the planet FYI," Emma added.

Regina smiled, "He's been begging me to take him to the zoo, maybe-"

"I'm in, I love the zoo, I'll take care of it because we all know you and your six inch heels wouldn't last a hour," Emma chuckled.

"You'll pay for that comment Swan," Regina glared.

"I like her Ems," August chuckled.

 **XXXXX**

Emma was showing Regina old pictures of her and August when Marco tapped Emma on the shoulder, "Let me talk to you Emma."

She nodded, excused herself and followed him to their basement, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, I just wanted to let you know that I like her, I don't want you to rush into anything but she is quite lovely," he gave a toothless smile.

"Yeah I know, she's cool," Emma nodded.

"Cool? You're not telling me something," he confirmed.

"It's nothing really, she just hurt my feelings a while ago, can't get it out of my bed," Emma sighed.

"Emma I want you to listen to me, when someone you care about hurts your feelings, it will hurt and dwell on your mind, but you have to think about what you want and if you are willing to let any and everything keep you away from happiness. She's not Lily, don't treat her like she is," Marco said.

"I get it, I like her...a lot, it's just she has her life together, I don't want to-"

"You won't," Regina interrupted, "I wasn't eavesdropping I swear, I just came to tell you that I have to go, Henry's babysitter has an emergency, so I need to go home."

"It's fine, I'll walk you out," Emma said.

"Thank you. Marco it was just so lovely to meet you and have dinner with you," she smiled.

"You are what made it lovely, please don't be a stranger," he smiled.

"I won't," she grinned.

 **XXXXX**

"Is Henry alright?" Emma asked leaning on Regina's car door with her head poking through the driver side window.

"He's fine, she just has a family thing I guess," Regina said.

"Ok, well be safe, call me later," Emma said.

"I will, I enjoyed meeting your family," Regina smiled.

"I think they enjoyed you too, get home," Emma said.

Regina kissed Emma passionately, "Goodnight."

* * *

"Ooh Lion!" Henry screamed with joy and he ran towards the lion's den. It was the following weekend after dinner at Marco's, Emma and Regina took Henry to the zoo as discussed.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool huh?" Emma smiled.

"I can't see!" He frowned.

"Hold on buddy," Emma swooped him up and put him on her neck, he pointed to the lioness.

"Him has no hair!" He giggled.

"That's because she's a girl, female lions don't have manes," Emma said.

"Oh! Can we go inside and play with them?" He asked.

"Not today bud, they might eat us," she chuckled.

"Oh no!...where's mommy?" He asked looking around.

"She's sitting on that bench because her feet hurt," Emma shook her head.

"She wear tall shoes," he confirmed.

"Yup, let's go see the monkeys," Emma said walking towards Regina.

"How were the lions?" She asked.

"Big! We go see monkeys now!" Henry smiled.

"Yeah so get up, I told you that you wouldn't last an hour," Emma smirked.

"Oh shut it, let's go see the monkeys!" Regina hopped up.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Henry giggled as he played with her hair on the way to the monkeys.

"Henry do you like Emma?" Regina asked. He was the ultimate factor, she wanted to make sure he was happy.

"Yes! She's my best friend!" He smiled and hugged her head.

"You're my best friend too kid," Emma laughed.

"Money's!" He yelled, trying to get down off of Emma.

"Woah kid, relax," she chuckled and took him off of her neck, he took off running towards the monkeys.

"Henry no running!" Regina exclaimed worriedly.

"He's fine, he's just excited," Emma said while grabbing Regina's hand and tugging her towards the monkey.

"He's not the only one excited huh?" Regina chuckled.

Emma playfully stuck her tongue out at her, "Woah Hen look how long his tail is."

"It's longer than me!" His eyes went wild.

"Yeah...Henry look at this ape, you are going to freak out," Emma's eyes went wide as she walked towards the big ape leaning on the glass.

"Oh cool!" He ran over to the big ape.

"He is 400 pounds!" Emma said as the ape stood up, Henry got scared of the huge primate that was only separated by a thick piece of glass, he ran to Regina and hid behind her legs.

"I scared mommy," he said.

"Don't be baby, it can't get through the glass," Regina reassured.

"Henry come here, you're gonna miss him," Emma said walking over to him and Regina.

"You protect me?" He asked.

"Always," she smiled and picked him up and sat him on her hip, they walked back to the glass, "Don't be scared, you're brave Prince, kid."

The ape put his hand on the glass, Emma put hand on it too, Henry slowly put his hand on top of Emma's, "We have monkey hands!" He smiled.

Regina smiled and took a picture of them, she was so happy and grateful for Emma, Henry was truly having fun.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma thank you so much, he had a blast," Regina smiled as Emma laid a sleeping Henry in his bed.

"It's no problem really, I enjoyed myself as well," she kissed his head and followed Regina downstairs.

"I had fun also, you're really good with kids," Regina said.

"Just him," Emma chuckled, "Well uh goodnight," she said walking towards the door.

"Emma...it's Saturday, you don't have to leave just yet do you?"

 **Are they about to get cozy or get busy? You pick lol. Please review and thank you guys for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Next chapter will be longer I promise, thanks for the reviews and follows.**

Chapter 10

"Uh Regina I have a stake out tonight, I'm sorry I can't," Emma frowned.

"I thought you said it was like around 11...it's only 9:30pm," Regina said disappointed.

"20 minutes..." Emma said while walking over to the couch and sitting next to Regina.

"Yay, let's watch the first 20 minutes of a movie," Regina smirked.

"Hmm, I guess, it wouldn't hurt," Emma chuckled.

"Great," Regina went upstairs to change quickly, she came back down in yoga pants and a sweater, with _P.s. I love you_

"You look comfy," Emma chuckled.

Regina giggled, "I am," she walked over to her DVD player and bent over to put the movie in.

Emma stared at her ass and bit her lip, she wanted Regina so badly, ever since she met her, her body was so perfect. Emma was was knocked out of her thoughts when the lights cut off and Regina plopped down next to her.

"You like this movie huh?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arm around the brunette.

"Yes, I assume you don't?" Regina cocked her eyebrow.

"You assume correctly, it's not my style but we can watch it for a while," she smiled as felt the brunette laid her head on her.

They watched the movie for about 30 minutes, Emma turned and looked at Regina who was into the movie, she smiled and kissed her temple. Regina turned away from the TV and looked at Emma, she blushed when their eyes met.

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina, the brunette kissed back wantingly, Emma pushed her back on the couch and continued to kiss her. The kiss escalated quickly, Regina moaned softly when Emma bit her lip then gently sucked it, she could feel the blonde's erection against her thigh. Emma's hands found themselves under Regina's sweater slowly making their way to her breast.

Emma's phone rang loudly, causing them to sigh and pull away, she quickly answered, "Swan."

"Swan, where are you? I thought you were going to be me at the station at 10:30," Graham said.

"Oh shit, my bad man, I'm on my way now," she said before hanging up.

"You have to go don't you?" Regina sighed.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been an hour already," Emma said while grabbing her jacket.

"Me either," Regina walked over to the door and hugged Emma, "Thank you for staying a while longer."

"No problem, I love spending time with you," Emma smiled into a kiss with the older brunette.

Regina deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck. Emma hugged her waist tight before letting her hands slide down to the brunette's ass and giving it a tight squeeze causing Regina to moan.

Emma groaned and pulled away, "I really don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to," Regina admitted.

"I know but I have to work," Emma sighed and opened the front door, "I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"I have to work around 2 tomorrow, I'll call you when I get off," Regina said as the blonde walked to her car.

"Ok that works, oh wait, I have to work tomorrow at 8, overtime for those days I took off," she groaned.

"It's fine, I'll still call," Regina smirked.

"I'll still answer," Emma said while opening her car door.

"Emma!" Regina called.

The blonde paused before getting in her car, "Yeah?"

"Be careful," she stated.

Emma blushed, "I will Regina, goodnight."

 **XXXXX**

"I don't think he's coming," Graham said.

"No, he will be here, all of his guys are here, why wouldn't he show up?" Emma asked.

"You're right...so what were you doing when I called?" He questioned.

"About to go to second base with this woman I'm seeing," she sighed.

"Ooh a new boo huh? What happened to Ruby?" He asked.

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about Ruby, I've been doing so good ignoring her, she's a thing of the past," Emma stated.

* * *

The next evening, Regina walked into the on call room which was connected to Belle's office, she heard her talking to some woman, it sounded like they were arguing.

"Ruby you have to let her go," Belle groaned.

"I can't ok!? She...mm I let her use me and I know it's my fault but have you seen Emma? She's so just irresistible," Ruby sighed.

"So basically you're telling me that you're dick dumb? Get over yourself Ruby, Emma's dating my colleague ok? Just push your feelings aside," Belle sighed.

"How can I push being in love with someone aside?" Ruby said quietly to her best friend.

Belle's head snapped up, Ruby nodded ashamed. Regina gasped and pressed her ear against the divider.

"You sure?" Belle asked.

"Yes, it's not because she fucked me senseless either, I've always been in love with her, which is why I had sex with her, she was so hurt, I just wanted her to feel better and it just happened, Belle it was sooo good, the best sex I've ever had, and you know how much I've had sex," she sighed.

"I do, but why didn't you pursue her before if you've been in love with her?" Belle asked.

"Because she was gone, she was fighting in a war, and not to mention that we are kinda close friends, I didn't want to ruin that," Ruby said with tears filling her eyes.

"And what about now?" Belle asked.

"Now, I want her to be mine," Ruby confirmed.

 **XXXXX**

 _ **I'm off of work dear, are you at the station?**_ Regina texted.

 **Yup, I'll be done within an hour, I'm bored anyway.**

 _ **Ok.**_

Regina smirked and walked into the station, Leroy allowed her back to Emma's desk.

Emma had just left to go to the bathroom, when she returned she saw Regina on her desk, the brunette looked up with a slight smirk (Y'all know that scene ;) ).

"We need to talk," Regina stated.

 **OMG RedSavior? Want to know what happened? Y'all know what to do. Question: Should I bring back Secrets?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Ok, so I know we all agreed on NO RedSavior but I had to put this in there to prove a point. Don't like, Don't read. Thanks for the support.**

Chapter 11

Emma walked over to the desk, "Uh ok, let's talk."

"Do you know a girl named Ruby?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, she's works with me, we are friends," Emma said while sitting in her chair.

"That's all?" Regina cocked her eyebrow.

"Uh yeah...why?" Emma asked.

"I don't like being lied to Miss Swan," Regina stated.

"I'm not lying, ok, look I fucked her but that's it, it meant nothing Regina, honestly," Emma said.

"When?" The brunette asked.

"After they arrested Robin, I was so mad at you for having sex with him, it hurt me Regina," Emma said.

"So you went and fucked her, tell me everything," Regina demanded.

Emma sighed she didn't really think she owed the woman an explanation but if they were ever going to move forward, someone was going to have to be the bigger person, "Ok so after I left your mom's house...

 _Emma banged on Ruby's apartment door, when the brunette didn't answer, she banged harder._

 _Ruby Lucas opened her door dripping wet in a towel, "Geez can't a girl take a shower?"_

 _Emma brushed past her and sat on the couch, "Can I talk to you?"_

 _"Yeah sure," Ruby said leaning on her door._

 _"You're not going to put clothes on first?" Emma raised her eyebrow._

 _"Nope, it's not everyday the Emma Swan shows up to my door uninvited, I have to make the best of it," Ruby smirked._

 _Emma chuckled, "Agreed, I just beat up one of our suspects, jealousy got the best of me."_

 _"I can see that you're stressed...do you want me to help you relax?" Ruby swayed over to Emma._

 _"Well that depends on how you're going to help," Emma smirked._

 _Ruby dropped her towel revealed her damp naked body, Emma bit her lip, Ruby sat on Emma's lap and took off her shirt, "Oh god," she licked her lips. The muscles, the battle scars, the tattoos, Emma was sex on a stick._

 _Emma groaned with pain and pleasure as Ruby began to lick her tattoos and nip her way down Emma's body, she started to unbuckle her belt._

Regina shifted uncomfortably, "Do you want me to continue?" Emma asked with a smug grin.

"Yes, I want to know why exactly is this girl so infatuated with you," Regina mumbled.

"How do you know about her anyway?" Emma asked.

"I overheard a conversation she had with someone," Regina sighed.

"Belle?" Regina nodded, "Oh that makes sense...ok well..."

 _Emma grabbed the back of her head, Ruby was giving her a pretty sloppy blow job, she was nasty, Emma liked it._

 _"Damn Rubes," Emma groaned as her tip hit the back of Ruby's throat._

"Wipe that smirk off your face and just tell the story," Regina sighed.

Emma laughed and continued...

 _"I'm about to cum," the blonde warned, Ruby didn't pull away, she simply sucked Emma's tip harder._

 _"Oh fuck," Emma moaned as she came in the girl's mouth, she smirked as she watched her swallow her load._

 _Ruby got up and walked to her bedroom and instructed Emma to follow her. Once in the bedroom, Emma looked through her pants for a condom, Ruby cleared the throat, the blonde looked up and saw the smirking red streaked beauty holding a Trojan Magnum between her fingers._

 _Emma took the condom and quickly put it on, she climbed onto the bed and wasted no time ramming into the brunette. There's was nothing soft or sweet about their sex, Emma wanted a good fuck and she thought Ruby knew that._

 _"Oh god Emma you're so big," Ruby moaned as Emma pounded into her pussy._

 _Emma closed her legs and turned her on her side and began to fuck her harder, Ruby screamed out Emma's name, out of all the times she'd had sex she'd never been fucked so hard._

 _"I'm cumming!" She screamed as Emma began to choke her and fuck her faster._

 _Ruby came all over Emma's dick, the blonde pulled out and laid down, "Ride me," she instructed._

 _Ruby liked Emma's style, she could go all night and apparently so could Emma, she climbed on top of her and slid down on her dick, she could feel the blonde stretching her core, she moaned in ecstasy._

"Enough, I get it, you fucked her well," Regina scoffed.

"I don't mean to toot my own horn...why are you smirking," Emma asked.

"Because regardless of how much I want to be upset, I can't help but think about how slick you are, you didn't put your mouth on her once did you?" Regina continued to smirk.

"Nope, no kisses or oral sex, it meant nothing, hoes get none of that from me," Emma chuckled.

"Hmm ok Emma, I like your style, I guess we're even huh?" Regina asked.

"Yup, can we move on now? Without hurting each other's feelings?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but you do know you just prolonged the original amount of time I was going to make you wait to have sex with me right?" Regina asked while hopping off of the desk.

"What?" Emma chuckled, "Oh please Regina, you would've gave it up last night if I didn't have to leave," the blonde flipped her hair.

"Not true Miss Swan," Regina scoffed.

"Regina just stop trying to convince yourself, you were melting in my hands, but ok, I'll play along and wait your extended made up length," Emma smirked.

"I don't want you having sex with that girl again by the way," Regina stated as they walked out of the station.

"Got it, anything else your majesty," Emma teased.

Regina stopped and looked at Emma, "Yes, there's one more thing...Emma I honestly didn't mean to sleep with Robin or hurt your feelings, I won't do that again, your feelings mean a lot to me."

"Good, keep it that way," Emma smiled before smacking Regina's ass and getting into her car.

Regina gasped and shook her head.

* * *

"Oh Henry please stop whining, just one more teaspoon," Regina begged to the sick boy.

"NO!" He screamed and began to kick his feet.

Regina sighed, "Would you take your medicine if Emma gave it to you?"

His eyes lit up, he hadn't seen Emma since they went to the zoo a week ago, he nodded quickly.

"Thought so," Regina sighed before pressing Emma's name in her phone and waiting for the blonde to answer.

"Detective Swan," Emma answered.

"Emma it's me, I didn't want to call your cell and get you in trouble, so I called your desk phone, hope you don't mind," Regina rambled.

"It's fine Gina, what's up?" Emma chuckled.

"Henry's sick, he is suffering a cold, he's refusing to take his medicine and I need help," Regina sighed.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Doctor of The Year can't get her own kid to take cough medicine?" Emma smirked.

"Emma, I need your help, stop being an assh-...I mean a meanie pants," Regina said.

"Ok, I'll take an early lunch, I'm on my way," Emma chuckled.

 **XXXXX**

"Ok Henry, here's the deal, you take this and swallow quickly," Emma said to the four year old on her lap.

"Then we can have juice box?" He questioned.

"Yes, we can even have a race to see who can get the yucky taste out of their mouth the fastest," Emma said.

"Yay! Wait...you take medicine too?" He asked.

Emma chuckled, "Duh."

He giggled and nodded, Emma gave him his teaspoon and then gave herself one, it was disgusting, "Ready?" She asked.

He nodded with his face scrunched up, he hated the taste, she smirked and handed him his juice box, "Go!" He yelled before squeezing the juice and making all of the juice squirt in his mouth.

Regina laughed as she watched the two make a mess of the juice, her phone rang, "Hello? What?...are you sure there's nobody else that can-...ok, I'm on my way," Regina sighed after hanging up, "Emma I just got called into work."

"Oh that sucks, go take care of business, see you when you get back," Emma shrugged.

"Emma, you have to get back to work and even if you didn't, I couldn't ask you watch Henry," she said.

"I'll call off for the rest of the day, it's no big deal, I'm offering, he's sick Gina, just let me take care of him, don't you trust me?" Emma asked.

That was a very good question, all the people Regina had trusted had either screwed her over or were dead now, except for Kat, "Yes, I do Miss Swan."

"Ok then, just let me take care of him while you're at work, please? He likes me and I like him," Emma poked her lip out a little.

"Ok fine but call me if ANYTHING goes wrong, you know where everything is right?" Regina asked while putting on her coat.

"Yup, I got this," Emma smiled.

"Ok, bye baby, I'll miss you," she kissed Henry's head.

"You too mommy!" He cheesed.

Regina chuckled and looked at Emma who had her eyes closed and her lips puckered, "I suppose to want a kiss?"

"Yes please," Emma mumbled out.

Regina placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips, "There's a child in the room dear, have to keep it G rated."

"Yeah yeah, we'll see you later," Emma muttered. Regina smirked and let out of the front door, "Well I guess it's just me and you kid."

 **How do you think Emma and Henry will behave will Regina is away? Thanks for reading, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **A little Emma and Henry bonding time...**

Chapter 12

Emma and Henry were throwing flour at each other, this was their attempt to make brownies.

Henry giggled and ran to the fort they built not too long ago, flour flying off of him as he ran, he pounced on the suede pillows, Emma groaned, Regina was going to kill them.

"Come play!" He demanded.

Emma sighed and wiped her hands off and walked into the living room, Henry coughed, "Uh oh, is it time for more medicine?"

"Nooo..." He whined.

"Hmm...do you have any Popsicles?" Emma asked.

He shook his head no, "When the brownies be ready?"

"Uh I'd say in a few minutes, it's almost 8 kid, I think I should clean you up and put you to bed," Emma said before picking him up.

"Bath time with me?" He asked.

"Uh...not this time kid," Emma said as she carried him up the stairs.

"Mommy does it," he pouted.

"I know, I will do it next time, I promise," she said. He nodded sadly, Emma frowned, "Uh hold on kid, let's go to my car."

She carried him downstairs and sat him on the couch and instructed him not to move, she then ran to her car and got her workout bag and went back into house.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Uh some extra clothes, now let's go take a bath," she smiled as she pulled out her basketball shorts. She went into the kitchen and pulled out their brownies, "We can bathe while these cool off ok?"

Henry nodded and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Regina walked through her front door and nearly fainted, her living room was a complete mess, her pillows were all over the place and there was flour all over her carpet. She took off her heels and peeked into the kitchen, _Flour. Everywhere._ She thought.

She heard laughing coming from upstairs, she walked up to Henry's bathroom, and found Emma in basketball shorts and a sports bra and her naked son taking a bath together while playing with Henry's bath toys, she smiled.

"Welcome home, how was work?" Emma asked.

"Hi mommy!" Henry beamed.

"Hi baby. Home? I thought this was a battle field, the house is a mess, I believe you're on cleanup duty tonight," Regina crossed her arms.

"It is? I didn't notice but I suppose I can help clean," Emma chuckled.

"Do you always bathe like that?" Regina asked.

"Uh no, I prefer naked but I didn't want to seem like a pervert or confuse Henry," Emma said.

"Why would you con-...oh because of your...yeah, I understand, that's very considerate of you, uh finish bathing, I'm going clean up my living room, you're on kitchen duty," Regina turned on her heel and left.

 **XXXXX**

Emma hugged Regina from behind as she wiped down the counters, "I thought I was on kitchen duty."

"You were taking too long," Regina shrugged.

"I was putting Henry to bed," Emma said before kissing behind her ear.

"Mmm I think I'm being replaced," Regina moaned out.

"Never. Next time we won't make a mess," Emma said.

Regina turned around to face the blonde, "Next Time? There will be no next time, ever, my living room was a mess Miss Swan."

"I'm sorry," Emma kissed her.

Regina sucked her bottom lip and then bit it harshly, Emma groaned out in pain, Regina let go and smirked, "If I ever come home to my house like that again, you'll regret it."

Emma sucked her lip, "That hurt!"

"I know, finish cleaning Miss Swan, I'll be waiting for you upstairs...and yes, we will be _just_ sleeping," she swayed out of the kitchen.

Emma groaned, she wanted to make love to Regina so bad, she sighed and continued to clean the flour off of the counters.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina?" Emma whispered, she had been lying awake for about 15 minutes, she couldn't sleep.

"Hmm?" The brunette hummed.

"Are you awake?" Emma asked.

Regina rolled over and faced the blonde, "I am now."

"Good, I can't sleep," Emma sighed.

Regina pulled her closer and began to trace a gash on her stomach, "What happened?"

"Uh I was stabbed in battle, we were ambushed," Emma said softly.

"How did you survive?" Regina asked.

"Uh they were running so they kinda were on a 'stab and go' plan, it barely hurt but it left a nasty scar," Emma said.

"I like your scars," Regina mumbled.

"Oh really?" Emma smirked.

Regina nodded and kissed the blonde, Emma kissed her back passionately and rolled on top of her sucking her bottom lip, Regina moaned softly, Emma's kisses trailed down to Regina's neck.

Emma sucked the skin gently, Regina moans became a little louder when Emma bit her neck then sucked harder, sure to leave a mark, the moans caused Emma to slowly harden.

The two women groaned when they heard Henry's cry, Emma jumped up and went to his room with concern. Regina smiled as she followed, she could get used to this. The help from somebody else, working all day at the hospital left her very tired, she needed Emma to make her job a little easier and Henry needed another parent, it was a win win situation, the perfect combination.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Regina came down the stairs and entered her kitchen and found Emma cooking breakfast, "Hmmm I could get used to this."

Emma chuckled, "Good morning, I decided to make breakfast before I left for work."

"Morning...Emma what is this? Like what are we doing?" Regina asked.

"What do you want it to be?" Emma asked her.

"I don't know, I like having you around and Henry adores you..."

"I think you do know Regina," Emma smirked.

"Ugh fine. Emma will you be my girlfriend?" Regina asked.

"Yes Regina, I will be your girlfriend," Emma nodded, her phone rang, "Hello?...HE WHAT?! Uh ok, I'll be there in like 15 minutes!" Emma ran out of the kitchen and headed to the door.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Uh I can't really say but I have to go, tell Henry I said I'll see him later and you, enjoy your breakfast, I'll call you as soon as I can," Emma rushed out while opening the front door.

"Um..ok, Emma please be careful," Regina pleaded.

"I will," she said as she got in car.

 **XXXXX**

"How the fuck did Neal move Hook form witness protection!?" Emma yelled.

"We're not sure, I think something's going down and they need him, Neal doesn't know that Hook told us anything, he thinks he got arrested for his own shit," Graham said.

"Hook...hmmm...HOOK!" David looked at Emma, "I know where they are, Neal uses Killian to lure in buyers or traders, most traders come in on a boat at the docks, they're discreet though, we need to go find them, if we get Hook, then we get Neal," Emma said.

"We can track Hook, he has on a ankle detector," Graham said.

"You put him on house arrest?" Emma asked while tracking Hook on her computer, "Uh...I found them! There's at the docks!"

"Good. Smart thinking, let's go!" David said.

 **XXXXX**

"You know what to do right?" Neal asked him.

"Yeah, 15k or 25k?" Hook asked.

"15, they are new buyers, Will has what they need, take him with you," Neal said.

"Ok, you're staying here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to make a phone call," Neal said.

"I can't believe they're doing this so early in the morning, it's sunny out, idiots," The chief chuckled, David had a trick up his sleeve, Tink was the buyer for the day and the distraction, his wife's friend, "Alright guys, there's Neal, Graham and Emma go around the back, Jefferson and Kevin follow me."

Everyone nodded and broke up, Tink was talking to Hook and Will, "It's not everyday that we get to do this with a beautiful lady," Hook winked.

"Aw well thank you, here's your money," Tink smiled.

Will kissed her hand, "Here's your package, be careful it's heavy."

"Hmm, thanks," she smiled.

Neal was talking on the phone when he heard a loud thud, he paused in the middle of his sentence and looked around, he saw nothing.

Graham put his gun to the back of Neal's head, "Don't move."

"Who the fuck are y-" he was slammed up against the brick wall. Neal smirked and whistled.

Somebody had hit Graham in the back of the head leaving him unconscious, about ten men surrounded Jefferson and Kevin. David was arresting Will. He called for backup when he saw three guys coming towards him.

Neal was trying to sneak away, Emma stood in front of him, "Am I supposed to be scared of you?"

"Nope," Emma pistol whipped him and forced him on his stomach, she began to put the handcuffs on Neal's wrist.

Hook came up behind Emma and put her in a choke hold, "Forgive me Swan."

Emma gasped for air as Neal got out of the handcuffs, he grabbed Emma gun and pistol whipped her, "Now we're even," he smirked, panicking when he heard sirens he tucked her gun away, he whistled and ran away.

Hook let go of Emma and followed Neal. The rest of his guys ran off, Jefferson was shot, David and Graham were unconscious and Kevin was killed. Emma was thankful for her life.

* * *

"We're going to get him again, don't worry," David stated while holding an ice pack on his head.

"What the fuck happened to backup?" Graham asked.

"They weren't quick enough," David sighed.

"Emma are you ok?" Graham asked his partner.

The blonde was holding ice pack on her face, they were in Jefferson's hospital room, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just hope he's ok."

They all turned their heads to Jefferson, he was still unconscious, he was shot twice, once in the leg and in the stomach.

Dr. Belle French entered the room, "Hello everyone," she smiled.

"Hi," they said in sync.

Ruby rushed in the room, "Guys sorry it took them so long I told them to move on it."

"It's not your fault Ruby, sit I want to talk to you," David said.

Ruby sat next to Emma, "Hi."

"Yo," Emma responded.

"How are you guys feeling?" Belle asked them.

"We're fine, what's the news with Jefferson?" Graham asked.

"He's going to be fine, we removed the bullets, I'm sure he's grateful that you guys waited with him all day," she smiled.

"He would've done the same for us," Emma replied.

Regina Mills lit up the room as she entered, "I thought I told you to be careful," she walked over to Emma and examined her face.

"I'm fine Gina," Emma blushed.

David and Graham snickered like teenage boys, Ruby examined the other brunette, she was truly beautiful. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves and 6 inch red pumps to match her red lipstick.

"Hi Belle," Regina smiled.

"Hey Gi, I thought you were off today," Belle gave her a confused look.

"I was on call, I'll only be here for a few hours," she responded.

"Oh ok, well Chief, everyone is looking good, he should be waking up soon, he'll be in a lot of pain though, I recommend a three month leave," Belle said.

"Got it, thank you again Dr. French," David smiled. Belle smiled and left the room.

"Regina, that's my partner Graham, my Chief David and...Ruby," Emma said, "Everyone this is Dr. Regina Mills."

"Hey Regina, I've heard a lot about you," Graham winked to Emma causing Regina to chuckle.

"Same here, you as well Chief," she charmed.

"Well I wish I could say the same but Emma's kept her private life pretty...private," David stated.

"I can imagine," she said glancing at Ruby. "Regina Mills," she held out her hand to Ruby.

Ruby shook it, "Ruby Lucas."

Regina grabbed her coat, "Well it was nice meeting you all, I have a few patients to see, I'll come and check on Jefferson later since Belle's shift is over soon."

"Thank you," David smiled.

"No problem Chief," she smiled and kissed Emma's cheek, "See you later?"

"Yup, I'll be here until he wakes up," Emma said.

"You ok?" Regina looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I've been in situations like this before," Emma confirmed looking her back in the eyes.

"I know, that's why I asked if you were ok," Regina raised her eyebrow.

Emma chuckled, "That's very considerate of you Gina, I'm fine, I promise."

"Ok, I believe you," she kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Whew, she is a beauty and you're in love," David laughed.

"She's gorgeous but I'm not in love," Emma scoffed.

"You sure? You didn't see the way you looked at her," Graham confirmed.

"I suppose, it's more than her looks though, she's amazing," Emma stated as Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"Chief may I be excused?" She asked softly.

"Sure Ruby, I suppose we can talk later," David nodded.

"Thank you," she mumbled before quickly exiting the room.

David and Graham looked at Emma with questionable faces, "What? I didn't do anything!"

 **Ruby is in her feelings...Thanks for reading, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for your reviews and follows, I love you all so much.**

Chapter 14

Emma Swan got home later than usual, it had been a long day at the station, they were trying to make a pattern of Neal's hits but they had no luck.

There was knock at the door. Emma groaned and shuffled over to the door, "Ruby?"

"Uh hi, I know I just saw you like 30 minutes ago but I wanted to talk to you," she said nervously.

Emma stepped aside instructing her to come in, "Let's talk."

"So are we just like...not friends anymore?" Ruby asked while sitting on Emma's couch.

"Uh I don't know, why?" Emma leaned on her door after shutting it.

"Because you have been avoiding me. Do you regret having sex with me?" She asked.

"No, I don't, it's just...I'm seeing someone now and-"

"You were afraid that I would want more after we had sex. Get over yourself Emma!" Ruby yelled.

"I am over myself! You threw yourself at me and our sex was great, how can you blame me for assuming that you would want more from me?" Emma asked.

"You're an idiot you know that? Your sex was good, I'll give you that but don't get too cocky, I'm not sprung off of your dick Swan. I was in love with you way before-" She snapped her mouth shut and stood up.

"You're in...love with me?" Emma asked walking towards her.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now, I'm leaving now, good talk," she brushed past Emma and out the door.

Emma shook her head, "Way to go Swan."

* * *

 _Emma ran into a home in Afghanistan, gun in hand, helmet on her head and soldiers all around her. They charged in on the family, their father had an AK47 in his hand prepared to defend his family._

 _He began shooting at them, they all ducked and tried to dodge the bullets. Emma and her team began to shoot back. There was a little girl hiding under the table with her mother, August shot her father, he went down, the little girl ran out from under the table._

 _Emma shot her._

Emma sat up in her bed breathing heavily, that flashback dream was the worst one yet. It was her most regretted murder. She reached on her nightstand, snatched her phone off of the charger and called Regina, not realizing it was 1:40am.

"Mmm, hello?" Regina answered in a groggy voice.

"There was a girl, she had to be about 4, I killed, I shot her, I didn't mean to, I swear, it happened so fast, we were shooting her father and-"

"Emma, Emma, slow down, bad dream?" She asked before yawning.

"Yes, it felt so real, like I was back there. I killed a little girl Regina, how could I shoot her?" Emma asked with tears in her eyes.

"Emma, it's not your fault. You were doing your job-"

"But I didn't have to shoot her Regina, I just saw an extra person and shot. I should've been more careful," Emma sighed.

"If you hadn't shot her someone else would've, I don't mean to sound crude, I'm just being honest. Emma you have to forgive yourself or else you'll drive yourself mad," Regina stated.

"I know, it's just...she was so innocent," Emma began to cry.

"Emma...would you like for me to come over?" Regina asked.

"If you want to," Emma said.

"No, it's not about what I want. Do _you_ want me to come over and hold you?" Regina asked.

"Yes, please, I don't want to be alone," Emma blurted out.

"I'm on my way," Regina grinned.

 **XXXXX**

Emma opened the door in her bra and briefs, "Well hello."

Regina smiled, "Hi." She wore a big NYU sweatshirt and leggings.

"You look so cute," Emma smirked.

"I look cute everyday Miss Swan, shall we go to the bedroom or would you prefer the couch?" Regina asked.

Emma chuckled, "Where's Henry?" Emma asked while walked to her bedroom.

"He's spending the week with mother, she's going out of town next week and she wanted a week's worth of visits," Regina shrugged while following her girlfriend.

"Aw man, that sounds fun," Emma chuckled before flopping on her bed.

Regina laid next to Emma, "You ok?"

"Eh, you're here now so yeah I'd say so," she wrapped her arm around Regina.

"I thought I was the one who was suppose to be holding you," Regina chuckled.

Emma let go of her and wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on Regina's chest, "You smell so good, like apples."

"Mother nature's forbidden, the Apple, they're my favorite," Regina sighed as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair.

"I've noticed. I've also noticed that I haven't had a kiss since you've been here," Emma stated while leaning her head back and looking up at Regina.

"I'm sorry baby," Regina leaned down and kissed Emma passionately.

Emma kissed back with just as much passion, she felt something with Regina that she's never felt before. She was happy and excited for what the future held. She appreciated having Regina there when she needed her.

"You're staying the night right?" Emma asked as they pulled away when air became a necessity.

"That's the plan," Regina smiled.

"Good," Emma smiled, grabbed Regina and pulled her on top of her.

Regina giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Holding you tight so you can't ever leave," Emma said.

Regina blushed, "I'm not going anywhere Emma."

Emma pecked her lips, "I want to be sure."

"Well only a ring can make it permanent, got something up your sleeve?" Regina wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, not today. You'd marry me right now?" Emma asked curiously.

"Oh no, of course not," Regina cuffed.

"Why not? It's too soon?" Emma chuckled.

"No, we just haven't had sex yet, I can't marry someone without knowing what I'm going to be dealing with for the rest of my life," Regina chuckled.

"I think there's a book somewhere that says that's how it's suppose to be," Emma teased.

"Oh hush, but seriously, I'm not going anywhere, I like being with you," Regina said sincerely.

"I like being with you too, you make me so happy," Emma admitted.

"Good," Regina kissed her girlfriend again.

Emma kissed back and held Regina tighter. Regina could feel Emma's penis hardening beneath her. The brunette sucked Emma's bottom lip, Emma moaned and let her hands slide down to Regina ass and squeeze. Regina giggled and pulled away, "You like doing that huh?"

"Yeah, it's so perfect," Emma smacked her ass gently.

"You should see it naked," Regina bit her lip.

"Can I?" Emma smirked.

Regina nodded yes and wiggled out of Emma's grip, she slid off the bed and stood at the foot of the bed, "Ready?"

Emma sat up on her elbows, "Uh huh."

Regina took off her sweatshirt, revealing her black lace bra, Emma bit her lip, she was stiffening by the second. Regina slowly slid down her leggings to reveal the matching thong, Emma licked her lips. Regina smirked when she saw Emma's shaft begging to released from the briefs and looped her thumbs around the fabric of her thong, she laughed evilly.

Emma gave a confused look, "What's so funny?"

Regina fell onto the bed still laughing, Emma rolled her eyes, "Come on, spill."

"You really wanted me to continue," she chuckled.

"Yeah so? You can't stop there," Emma stated.

"I can and I will," Regina smirked.

"So you were just teasing me? Regina look at what you've done," she whined while pointing to her crotch.

Regina laughed again, "I know that's what makes it so funny," she said through breaths.

Emma shook her head, "You're cruel, I'm going to sleep on the couch," she stood up and began to walk out.

"Oh Emma come on, I'm sorry," she grabbed her waist.

"No you're not you're mean," Emma pouted.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you, please come back to bed, I want your big strong arms to hold me," Regina poked out her bottom lip as Emma turned around.

Emma smirked and laid back down, "Come here," she commanded.

Regina crawled on top of her and laid her chin on her chest and looked at her girlfriend, "Yes?"

"You're not the only one that can tease," Emma smirked and flipped them over and attached her lips to Regina's neck and sucked hard causing the brunette to shriek.

 **I know you guys are waiting for them to make love and all...BUT I'm going to make you guys wait a while longer. A little RedBeauty in the next chapter. The more you review, the sooner I post.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. :)**

Chapter 15

Emma Swan yawned as she woke up, sleeping with Regina left her with peaceful dreams. She sat up and smelled bacon, she nearly leaped out of bed.

Emma stretched as she walked into her kitchen, she smirked when she saw Regina in her underwear still, "Mmmm good morning."

"Good morning Miss-" Regina turned around a saw Emma in her briefs with her morning woody, "Swan," she breathed.

Emma followed Regina's gaze, "Like what you see?" Regina subconsciously bit her lip while nodding, Emma walked over to her, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Regina shrugged.

Emma grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately, "Then let me do something about it."

Last night really got the brunette thinking that it was time to take the next step with the blonde. Regina looked into Emma's eyes, before she could get lost in the green orbs, she nodded. Emma smiled into a kiss with Regina, it lasted for about 5 seconds before Regina pulled away, "Let me turn off the stove."

Emma nodded, "You do that," she never let go of Regina's waist, when Regina faced her again she kissed her.

Regina kissed back with aggression, Emma pushed her against the refrigerator, their tongues battled for dominance. Emma picked Regina up, the brunette wrapped her legs around the blondes waist, Emma cuffed her ass while attacking her neck.

"Bedroom," Regina moaned.

Emma smirked and carried Regina back to her room and laid her down on the bed. Emma kissed the exposed skin on Regina's chest while reaching behind her and unclasping her bra.

Emma stared at Regina's bare chest, "You're perfect," she mutter.

Regina blushed, "Thank you."

Emma leaned down and sucked Regina's nipple while letting thumb and index finger toy with the other one. The brunette moaned as her back arched off the bed. Emma trailed wet kisses down Regina's body until she met her heated core, kissed her clit through her panties.

"I don't like to be teased Miss Swan," Regina stated.

Emma didn't respond, she simply proceeded and took off her panties. Regina sucked in a breath when Emma latched her lips onto her clit, "Mm Emma."

Emma sucked it harder, Regina's moans were heavenly, Emma was eating the hell out of her pussy. It had been so long, Regina was truly overwhelmed. She nearly screamed when her orgasm hit her like Mack truck.

Emma loved watching Regina quake, she smirked while reaching on her nightstand for a condom. Regina's breathing picked up speed when she saw Emma fully erect dick after it was released from the briefs.

"You sure?" Emma asked as she positioned herself between Regina's legs.

"Yes," Regina confirmed. The brunette gasped harshly as Emma entered her, she took in a sharp breath while feeling the blonde stretch her.

"You're so tight Gina," Emma groaned in ecstasy. Once she put her full length inside of her girlfriend, she began to stroke her long and deep, she had been waiting on this moment.

Regina was pulling Emma's hair while she moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Emma began to drown in Regina's wetness, she couldn't get enough.

Skin could be heard slapping together as Emma began to pound into Regina, "Emma oh my god, you're so deep!" The brunette cried out when she felt Emma in her stomach.

Emma leaned down sucked Regina's nipples while she teabagged the brunette's pussy. The amount of pleasure Regina felt was unbearable, she couldn't stop the juices that were currently flowing out of her.

Emma held Regina's legs up before pounding into her harder, "OH GOD!" Regina screamed.

Emma smirked, "Want me to stop?"

"No! Please don't stop baby," Regina moaned.

Emma chuckled and continued to pound her girlfriend, she felt her own release approaching, she quickened her pace and pounded a little harder.

"FUCK EMMA! YES!" Regina scream as she came for the second time. There was so much tension that was finally released.

Feeling Regina's walls clench her shaft caused Emma to ejaculate, so much cum was released into the condom, she hadn't came that much in a long time.

After sliding out of Regina and disposing of the condom, Emma laid next to the brunette, "You don't know how good you felt," she stated.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you fuck me," Regina smirked.

"Mmm do you want more?" Emma asked before placing a soft kiss on her neck, "It'll be better once we make love, I promise."

"You would have to tell me you're in love with me first," Regina chuckled.

"Hmm, would I?" Emma smiled.

"Yes," Regina pecked her lips, "I have to go home, shower and get dressed, I have to be at work at 11."

Emma whined, "Nooo, stay with me all day, it's my only day off."

"I wish I could, I'll come back over when I get off and make you dinner, how does that sound?" Regina asked.

"That sounds good if we can have round two afterwards," Emma smirked.

"Well considering that I can already feel my soreness approaching...no," Regina laughed.

"No funny but ok, dinner it is," Emma smiled.

* * *

Ruby walked into Belle's office with a frown on her face, "Tell me what happened last night," Belle said while examining the frown.

"Well first of all, she's an asshole. We talked, she doesn't regret sleeping with me and I accidentally told her I was in love with her," Ruby stated, "I just wish I could let her go, it's obvious that she doesn't want me."

"She's a fool to not want you, maybe you should get your mind off of her..." Belle said.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"By going on a date with me," Belle said nervously.

"Are you serious?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah Red, I'm very serious," Belle stated.

"Belle...I don't want you to be my rebound girl, if I go on a date with you, I want to be prepared to take the next step, I don't want you to have to deal with my baggage," Red looked down.

Belle chuckled, "I'm your best friend, it's kind of my job. Just say yes."

"Ok, let's go on a date," Ruby smiled.

There were two knocks at the door before it was opened, Regina Mills stepped inside of Belle office, glowing, literally glowing, "Belle I was hoping we could-...oh Hello Ms. Lucas."

"Hi," Ruby said.

"You want to help you on your procedure later?" Belle asked.

"Yes precisely, Whale is at home sick," Regina scoffed.

Belle chuckled, "Bullshit as usual. I'll be happy to help, we can go over it after lunch."

"Sounds like a plan, I think I'll eat at the park today, it's so beautiful outside," Regina smiled.

Belle nodded, "I agree, I'll join you. Just let me finish up this conversation with Rubes and then I'll come to your office."

Regina nodded and walked out.

Belle looked at Ruby with huge eyes, "Dude, did you see that hickey?"

"Of course I saw it, meanwhile I didn't even get kissed," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Rubes, I'm going to be honest with you, the way you threw yourself at her is probably why, you gave it all to her without her even having to try, nobody likes something that's too easy to get," Belle shrugged.

"You're right, well it doesn't matter now. I want somebody to make me smile like that," Ruby pouted.

Belle cleared her throat, "Well Emma is clearly doing something right considering how both of you were beaming from ear to ear after being...intimate with her."

"You don't get it B, she makes you feel a certain way whenever she's around, she's just ugh, no, I won't do this to myself again, let's go on our date tonight," Ruby stated.

"Ok but no Emma talk," Belle said.

"Who's Emma? I've never met her in life," Ruby winked at Belle before leaving her office.

Belle laughed and shook her head. She was hopelessly in love with her best friend.

 **XXXXX**

"So then, he starts waking up," Regina said while making Emma's dinner.

"While you and Belle were operating on him?" Emma asked from the couch, she was watching basketball.

"Yes, I kept it cool though because we were almost done but it's just, the anesthesiologist should've done their job correctly," Regina scoffed.

"Babe, let it go. He's ok, that's all that matters," Emma said, "Oh come on! That's clearly a foul!"

"I'm letting it go, dinners ready," she said.

Emma ran into the kitchen, "This looks good."

"It is good," Regina chuckled, "No eating on the couch."

"Regina it's my couch," Emma scoffed.

"So..."

"Sooo...we are going to things my way, you gotta loosen up, come sit on the couch and watch TV with me," Emma said.

"Nope, I prefer to sit at the table like a civilized person," Regina stated.

"We can watch HGTV..." Emma said.

Within a blink of an eye, Regina was planted on the couch next to Emma, plate in lap and fork in her mouth.

"I miss Henry," Emma sighed.

"I'm picking him up Friday, maybe we can go to the movies or something," Regina stated.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Emma beamed.

"I said maybe..." Regina trailed off.

"Nope, we're going. It's official, nice hickey by the way," Emma smirked.

"Thank you, asshole," Regina elbowed Emma in the stomach.

* * *

Neal Cassidy walked into his mansion and went to his favorite guest room, "Well well, looks who's back."

Robin smirked and hugged him, "I told you, I'd get out."

"Those idiots are looking for you, it's all over the news," Neal chuckled.

"Let them look," Robin scoffed.

"Robin, I'm sorry about the way I acted when you came to me, I just didn't know if I could trust you," Neal said.

"It's all forgiven, how's the paper trail?" Robin asked.

"Slow, our plugs are scared to come in on the docks ever since we got caught, I need some infrastructure within the city, I want to go back to selling pills, now that Danny is gone, it's been so hard," Neal admitted.

"What if I told you it could be easy?" Robin asked while sitting on the bed.

"Somebody did some thinking while they were away...I'm listening," Neal smirked.

"Look, Daniel had a stash of money, coke, pills, weed, you name it, I think it still exists, there's enough pills in there to get us back in the game," Robin said.

"Where is it? How do I get to it?" Neal asked.

"I don't really know, look, there's this vault, Regina's fathers vault, I think it's there, nobody would ever look there because it's not a personal place to him but it is to her, I think that's why it's so perfect," Robin smirked.

"Hmm, do you think she knew about it?" Neal asked.

"Of course, she was his wife, I think she has the keys, we get to her, get the keys, go to the vault, take the drugs and bounce," Robin stated.

"Hmm, I'm down. I think it's time to give Mrs. Mills a visit," Neal smirked.

 **Their sex scene was meant to be more tension based, there will be a more romantic one, I promise. Hope you liked it, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy! Thank you for the favorites and follows!**

Chapter 16

Regina laughed her infectious laugh as Emma twirled her around in the park, "Put me down."

Emma laughed, "Never."

By the time they got dizzy, Henry was done playing on the slides, he ran over to them, "I'm hungry mommy."

"What do you want to eat?" Regina asked as Emma put her down.

"Hmm," he thought hard, "Pizza!"

"Are you sure he isn't my child?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed and picked Henry up, "Ok dear, we shall have pizza."

They walked back to the car as they swung Henry between their bodies.

"I'm so tired, I think I'm going to take a few days off," Regina stated as they drove to pick up the pizza she called in.

"I wish I could," Emma whined.

"Why can't you?" Regina questioned.

"Chief is really on us ever since Neal and crew got away, I'm so tired, I barely sleep anymore, he's always calling me," Emma stated.

"Yeah being on call is hell sometimes because I'll be right in the middle of playing with my prince," Regina stated.

"Or playing with your knight," Emma winked.

"Oh just be quiet and drive," Regina chuckled.

* * *

"Ok so, after this meeting, Ruby I want you to assist Emma with tracking, Graham and I will go on the steakout," David announced.

Emma sighed, "We can't find Neal."

"You can and will find Neal, he left the country but he'll be back. Plus, I really need you two to find out why he left," David said.

"Has Sidney been following him?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, now find him," David said.

 **XXXXX**

"Ok so he's not far," Ruby smiled.

"No, just in Rio, Sidney is going to email me pictures if he can get some," Emma sighed.

"Oh, well do you want to get out of here and grab some pizza?" Ruby asked.

"I actually have food waiting on me at Regina's," Emma stated.

"Oh...Regina. So is that like your girlfriend or something?" Ruby asked with jealousy in her voice.

"Yes, is Belle yours?" Emma asked.

"No, she's my best friend. We are dating but it's weird," Ruby admitted.

"Make it less weird," Emma shrugged.

"I plan to," Ruby said.

"Good, I'm going to head home now, goodnight," Emma grabbed her jacket and left.

"Home?" Ruby asked to herself.

 **XXXXX**

"I've missed you!" Henry frowned.

"I missed you too buddy," Emma said as she picked him up.

"Don't leave again!" He commanded.

"Kid, I have to work tomorrow," she sighed.

"But you just got home," Henry teared up.

"Oh no, don't cry buddy," Emma said.

Regina came out of the kitchen and instantly got worried when she saw Henry crying, "What's wrong?"

"He's upset because I have to go to work tomorrow," Emma said while trying to sooth the four year old.

"Well I would cry too," Regina stated, "Hello, by the way."

"Hi," Emma smiled.

Henry reached for Regina, she took him from Emma, "Come on my sweet boy, let's get ready for bed."

"You guys ate already?" Emma asked.

"Mmhm, it's nearly 10 Emma, I'm going to put him down for bed," Regina said before walking up the stairs.

Emma walked into the kitchen and looked around, "Regina wher-"

"Microwave!" She called from upstairs.

Emma chuckled and looked in the microwave, "Mmm lasagna."

By the time Regina came back downstairs, Emma had devoured her food, "Hungry much?"

"More like starving, hey...um I've been meaning to tell you this...so Ruby came by my house a couple of days ago," Emma started.

Regina crossed her arms, "Oh?"

"Yeah...she uh-"

"Spit it out Swan," Regina snapped.

"She told me she was in love with me," Emma said.

"When were you going to tell me this?!" Regina asked.

"Baby, I forgot about it to be honest, we worked together tonight and it reminded me. I don't love her back or anything, I'm only telling you because we're kinda friends and we work together and she's going to be around me and I don't want you to feel awkward about it," Emma said.

"You didn't want _me_ to feel awkward about it? Emma I trust you, if that's where you were going with this conversation. If you don't want to lose me, you'll keep it professional with her," Regina said before walking out the kitchen and back upstairs, Emma followed her to her bedroom.

"I plan to, everything is just weird between us now," Emma stated.

"Good," Regina said.

* * *

The next morning was pretty slow, Emma was gone to work and Henry was still sleeping, Regina was up alone, watching TV.

The doorbell rang, Regina hopped off the couch and walked over to the door, she opened it not expecting to see,

"Hi, I'm Neal, remember me, I was at your wedding."

 **Trouble has officially arrived. The more you review, the quicker I upload. Let me know if you guys like where this is going.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Hold on to your seats...**

Chapter 17

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you," he smiled.

"Um about what?" Regina questioned.

"Your late husband," he stated.

Regina stepped aside and let him in, praying she wouldn't regret it. He sat on the couch and looked around, she sat at the other end of the couch, "What about him?"

"Well a source has informed me that he has a secret safe, I want the combination to the safe, then I'll leave," he shrugged.

Regina got an idea, she cleared her throat, "There's nothing in that safe, he left money but I've already spent it."

"What about the drugs?" Neal asked.

"Wait...was Robin your source?" She asked.

"Yes, now about the drugs..."

"Ugh that asshole," she scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something but promise you won't tell him I told you," she said.

"Ok..." He was confused.

"Well Robin came over here after you two had an argument I think, I don't know what happened but I just remember him saying you wouldn't help him. Anyway, he stayed the night, when I woke up the next morning I noticed something different, my phone was reset, I had the combination to the safe in it," she sighed.

"So he already has the combination? Why would he send me here?" Neal asked.

"To set you up maybe or to distract you, he was mad because you wouldn't help him, he said you didn't care about him. The next day he was arrested, he never had the chance to go to the safe," Regina said.

"So he used me to break him out of jail! While I'm here now, he's at the safe taking the drugs! He's a dead man, he wants revenge because I wouldn't help him run from the police!" Neal fumed.

"I guess so, I'm not sure but I know that the combination is gone, did he tell where the safe was?" She asked.

"Yes, in your dad's vault," he said.

"Oh no, how would he know that?" Regina put on a worried face, "Unless..."

"He's already been there, I'm going to kill him!" He stood up and stormed to the door, "I'm sorry to bother you, Regina."

"It's no problem, any friend of Daniels is a friend of mine," she smiled.

"Thanks. Oh and I'm sorry about what happened, I had no clue Robin was going to-"

"Murder him," she finished, "Yeah me either."

He nodded and left out, she shut her door and sighed with relief.

 **XXXXX**

"What's up? I got here as fast as I could, what did he say? Did he hurt you? What happened?" Emma rambled as she walked through Regina's door.

"Ok, I just lied to biggest drug dealer on the east coast, and possibly set Robin up to be killed," Regina blurted out.

"What? Tell me everything this could work," Emma stated.

Once Regina told her about her and Neal's conversation, Emma got an idea, she was going to protect her family once and for all.

"So we set Robin up, take the drugs and plant them in his house, make your story come to life," Emma smirked.

"Emma no, you could lose your job for planting evidence, I won't let you do it," Regina stated.

"Then I won't ask for your permission, let me protect you Regina, give me the combination and I'll take care of everything," Emma stated.

"Please be careful," she said.

Emma hugged her tight, "I will be."

"I love you Emma," Regina whispered.

Emma smiled, "I love you more Gina."

* * *

"Woah," Graham said as the opened the safe, "Look at all these pills...is that cocaine?"

"Yeah, I guess Daniel wasn't as sweet as Regina thought. No wonder he was so rich, come on, let's get these drugs to Robin's house," she said.

"You know we really shouldn't be doing this but I trust you Swan, let's go," he stated.

 **XXXXX**

"You lied!" Neal yelled.

"No I didn't, why would I set you up?" Robin asked.

"The same reason you set Daniel up, you killed your best friend, how do I know you won't kill me!?" Neal yelled.

"Daniel was weak, he wasn't cut out for this! Neal, I work for you, I wouldn't do that," Robin explained.

"You would if you wanted to take over, you want my power don't you? You want what I have," Neal shook his head and open his desk drawer and pulled out his favorite gun.

"Wait! Neal no! No, it's not like that!" Robin yelled while backing up.

"Fine, lets go to your house and find out. That's where you keep your stash right?" He asked.

"Yeah but I'm all out, the police raided my house," Robin said.

"We'll see when we get there," Neal said before pointing to the door.

* * *

"Nice work Swan," Graham smiled.

"Thanks bro," she looked around, they were in a room in Robin's basement. Regina told Emma everything that Daniel told her about Robin's life, including where he kept his drugs.

"Let's get out of here," Graham stated.

"Yeah let's go," Emma said before going back upstairs.

The saw car lights in front to Robin's house, "Oh shit, it's them," Graham said.

"Come on, out the back window," Emma said.

Robin and Neal walked in through the front door, Robin guided him downstairs. Graham was currently stuck in the window, "Dude hurry up so I can go, ugh I should've went first." Emma whisper yelled.

"I'm stuck!"

Robin unlocked his secret room, he gasped when he found most of the stuff that was in Daniel's safe, "Neal I-"

"Shut up!" He walked in and looked through the stuff, "Danny's class ring? How cruel are you?" He shook his head.

Robin didn't say a word he just took off running back upstairs, he knew Neal was going to kill him, "Get back here Hood!" He ran after him.

Neal saw legs sticking through his back window, "What the hell?"

Graham gave up and just wiggled out of the window he froze when saw Robin staring at him and Neal coming up the stairs, Emma sighed and stood up from under the table, "What's up Robin?" She asked.

"Swan, you did this, you set me up?" Robin asked.

"Who cares, Let's just kill them,"

Neal stated.

Graham quickly pulled out his gun and shot Neal between the eyes, Robin jumped back and looked down at his now dead friend.

Emma raised her gun, "Robin you could be next or you can just let Graham arrest you and we can put you back in custody."

"No Swan fuck you," he pulled out his gun, Emma shot him in shoulder, he fell to the ground.

Graham walked over to him, kicked the gun away from him and pulled out his cuffs before leaning over him, Emma walked past to open the door for Graham. Robin glared at her, he wanted her dead, he kicked Graham in crotch and snatched his gun from his waist with his good arm and pointed it towards Emma.

"EMMA!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Do you guys want CBS tonight or tomorrow?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Regina opened her door with a small smile, it dropped when she found August and David at her doorstep, "What happened?"

"Regina, we don't want to scare you but come with us, it's Emma," David said.

Regina swallowed hard, she nodded and went upstairs to get Emma. David looked at August, "You think she'll be ok?"

"I don't know, they really care about each other," August stated.

They drove in silence, David was speeding to the hospital. Regina bounced Henry on her lap nervously, "Are you two going to tell me what happened?"

"We don't know what happened, Graham called all frantic and what not," August said.

"I'm scared," Regina admitted.

"I'm scared too," August said, "Everything will be fine Regina."

* * *

"Graham what happened?" Regina rushed over to the crying man.

He sniffled, "He shot her, Robin shot her."

Regina's knees grew weak, she felt a familiar lump growing in her throat, and her heart began to ache, "Explain."

Belle walked up behind them, "Regina, I need to talk to you."

Regina sighed and stepped aside with Belle, "Can you please tell what's going on?"

"She has a punctured lung," Belle breathed out, "She's lost a lot of blood so far, they're still trying to get the bullet out."

The world stopped spinning, Regina dropped to the ground, Belle tried to catch her but was too late. She squatted next to her now sobbing friend, "I...have to get in there," Regina stated.

"R, Whale isn't going to let you," Belle said.

Regina pulled herself up, "I don't give a fuck about Whale, those idiots are going to kill her. Take me to her."

 **XXXXX**

Belle was right, Whale was head of the Surgical Department and denied Regina access to operate on Emma. Of course the Queen refused to listen, so now, she was trying to be dragged away by security.

"NO! WHALE PLEASE!" She begged, she couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"Regina we know what we are doing, please calm down, I'll let you know when we're done," he sighed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL HER LIKE YOU DID DANIEL!" She screamed.

His eyebrows furrowed, "What? Daniel couldn't be saved Regina! You're just in denial."

She broke free and punched Whale in the face, "You're a fucking asshole."

He held his jaw, "We're doing everything we can Regina, just like we did with Daniel."

"Just let me in there," She sighed and mumbled, "I'm sorry for punching you."

He let his guilt get the best of him, "Fine."

 **XXXXX**

After getting suited and booted, Regina entered Emma's operation room repaired to do whatever she had to do to save her girlfriend, "You got the bullet out, great."

Blue smiled, "Yes, we don't want the lung to collapse but she's bleeding-"

"Hand me a chest tube, we need to get her more oxygen. It won't collapse, I won't let it," Regina sighed.

Blue grinned, Regina was determined to fix Emma up.

* * *

August held a now sleeping Henry on his lap, it had been two hours, everyone was getting tired and worried, "Emma please be ok," he mumbled to himself.

"She will be, she's very strong," Graham said.

"You don't have to tell me that, she's my sister," he snapped.

Graham chuckled, "Take it easy bro, I was just giving you reassurance."

"I'm sorry, I'm just...worried I suppose," August said.

"I understand, I'm worried too, I should've stopped him, I-"

"Don't do that, it's not your fault," David butted in, "You had no idea what was going to happen."

"I should've! Robin's a fucking snake man," He groaned.

"Tell me about it," Regina said while walking up.

"Regina! What happened? Is she ok?!" Graham aske.

"Relax, she's fine...thanks to me. Her lung needs to time to fully heal of course but she's fine, it'll heal on its own perfectly fine," Regina stated.

"Great, so is she conscious?" August asked.

"She's sleeping at the moment, she's all drugged up and on oxygen so it'll be a while before she wakes up. I want to make sure her breathing is ok before I let you see her," Regina said.

"She can't breathe on her own?" David asked.

"Um I don't know yet, I didn't want to chance it so whenever she wakes up, we'll know," Regina said.

"Ok, thanks Regina, seriously," August said.

"You're welcome, I thought I was going to have to kill Whale if he didn't let me operate on her. I've never been so angry in my life," She admitted.

"We could tell," David chuckled.

* * *

Regina walked into Emma's hospital room and sat next to her bed, "I love you Emma," she whispered.

Ruby walked into the room, "Hi, sorry to disturb but I just wanted to see if she was ok."

Regina raised her eyebrow...

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for your love and support, ENJOY!**

Chapter 19

"What are you doing here?" Regina snapped.

"Is that even a question?" Ruby asked.

"I think so considering that I just asked, she's not allowed visitors at the moment Ms. Lucas," Regina said.

"Oh, well when can I visit her?" Ruby asked.

"When she awakes...if she wants to see you," Regina said.

"Why wouldn't she want to see me? We're friends and believe it or not, I know her better than you and you should know that she would love to see me when she wakes up," Ruby stated.

Regina laughed, "Ok dear, whatever you say."

Ruby rolled her eyes and left out but not before muttering 'Bitch'.

 **XXXXX**

"Mmm Gina?" Emma groaned.

Regina smiled, "Hi baby."

"Pain," Emma muttered.

"I know, it's going to hurt for a while but I fixed you up so you're all good," she grabbed her hand, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Emma coughed.

Regina handed her some water, "Emma do you think you can breathe on your own?" The blonde nodded weakly, Regina smiled, "Good, I'll take you off oxygen in a little while but first, I want you to know that you can't eat much."

"That's so not ok," Emma said.

"I'm going to tell August and Marco that you're awake," Regina kissed her forehead before leaving out.

"Is she awake?" August asked anxiously.

"Yes, she's in a lot of pain though," Regina warned.

Ruby stood up, "So we can see her now?"

"THEY can see her now, you still have to wait," Regina said while taking Henry from August, "Want to see Emma bud?"

"Yes, is she sick mommy?" The four year old asked.

"Yes but she'll be better soon," Regina said as she walked into Emma's room with August and Marco.

"My beautiful baby," Marco exclaimed before showering Emma with kisses.

"Dad I'm fine," she coughed, "God that hurts."

"I'm so sorry sis," August said.

"Hi Emma," Henry waved.

"Hey kid," Emma smiled, "I'm starving Gina."

"I know, I'm going to get you a milkshake or something," she said before leaving out with Henry on her hip.

"That woman is amazing, you should've seen her, she nearly killed your surgeon," August said.

Emma gave a weak smile, she was in a lot of pain, she wanted some drugs or something to make it go away.

After a while, Marco and August left and Regina allowed Ruby, David and Graham to see Emma.

"Emma I am so -"

"Don't," she interrupted, "It's not your fault Graham," Emma reminded.

"But I feel so bad," Graham said.

"I know," Emma looked at Ruby, "Hi."

"Hey Ems, you feeling ok?" Ruby asked.

"I feel better, that milkshake really helped," Emma said.

Regina walked back into the room and leaned on the door. Ruby placed a kiss on Emma's cheek and whispered something in her ear that made Emma smile, this made Regina raise her eyebrow, "Ok everyone, Emma needs more rest."

"Alright alright, feel better kid," David smiled.

"I'll try," Emma stated.

Once they all left out, Regina and Henry made their way to Emma bed, Henry crawled under the covers with the blonde, "Careful Henry."

"He's fine Gina," Emma smiled, "So are you going to take me off the oxygen now?"

"You think you're ready to be taken off?" The brunette asked.

"Yes ma'am," Emma said.

"Alright, I'll take you off in a minute then, so uh what did Ruby whisper in your ear?" Regina asked, trying to seem casual.

"An old joke, it's like an insider, you wouldn't get it," Emma said.

"Oh," she shifted uncomfortably before going unplug Emma's oxygen.

The blonde began breathing on her own with ease, she relaxed while pulling Henry close to her, "Woohoo no lung failure," Emma said.

Regina chuckled, "Get some more sleep, both of you."

* * *

Emma was released from the hospital a week ago, she stayed at Regina's so the brunette could take care of her, she still felt pain in her chest but she was fine. Regina barely let her get out of bed, she didn't want Emma walking around or even playing with Henry too much.

Regina was currently putting neosporin on Emma's scar, "It's healing quite nicely, barely can tell you had surgery."

"Good, can I start working out again? Please?" Emma pleaded.

"No Emma, are you crazy? I don't want you putting-"

"Any extra stress on my lung, I know, I know," Emma said.

"I'm sorry dear but I just want you make sure everything is ok," Regina mumbled, "I didn't know I was irritating you."

"Baby no, you're not irritating me, it's just I'm not used to sitting in bed all day I guess," Emma sighed.

"Well, I guess walking wouldn't hurt you but no jogging or running," Regina said.

Emma beamed, "Thank you. Can you make Mac and Cheese tonight?"

"Anything for you," Regina pecked her lips, Emma pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, "Nuh uh, definitely none of that."

"I'll go slow," Emma smirked.

Regina laughed, "No Emma, try again in a month."

"A month?! I'll be healed up before then," Emma said.

"You don't know that, just wait, I'm not going anywhere," Regina reassured.

Emma groaned, "Ok, just go make my food woman."

Regina raised a brow, "Is there somebody else in the room you could possibly be talking to?"

Emma gulped, "Yeah my imaginary friend, she offered to help you cook."

"Nice save," Regina pecked her lips before exiting the room.

 **WooHoo Emma is better! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I know its short but that's because I'm busy packing and stuff to go back to school. Thanks for the support, ENJOY!**

Chapter 20

"So are you having fun babysitting?" Cora asked her daughter.

"It's not babysitting mother, I'm just taking care of Emma until she's able to take care of herself," Regina said.

"She's only 21 dear, she's not capable of taking care of herself, let alone you and Henry, stop playing games with that child Regina," Cora scoffed.

"You will not address my girlfriend as a child mother and would you keep your voice down, she's right upstairs," Regina said.

"I don't care, I just want you to with someone who is going to take care of you, not the other way around," Cora sighed.

"Mother I don't need to be taken care of, I can take care of myself. Emma is a great help though and she makes me happy," Regina stated.

"I suppose," Cora muttered.

Emma stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon dear, how are you feeling?" Cora asked, surprising Emma and Regina.

"Oh, I'm alright, taking it one day at a time," Emma said while leaning on the counter.

"You hungry?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm fine," Emma said, "I miss Henry."

Regina chuckled, "Well we can pick him up from school together then."

* * *

"Faster horsey!" Henry giggled.

Emma had Henry on her back, she was on the living room floor on all fours pretending to be a horse. Regina came down the stairs and shook her head at the two, "Ms. Swan, I thought we discussed you resting and letting your lung heal properly."

"I feel fine though Gina," Emma said before standing up with Henry still on her back.

"I'm just worried about you Emma, you were shot in your chest," Regina stated.

"I know that Regina," Emma groaned annoyed.

Regina didn't say another word, she just went in the kitchen.

Emma sighed, "Come on Hen, let's settle down and watch a movie."

"RIO!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I like that movie, let's watch Rio," Emma smiled.

They made it halfway through the movie before Regina interrupted and announced that dinner was ready, they were now sitting at the dinner table, eating...in silence.

"Cora thanks for having dinner with us," Emma said breaking the unbearable silence.

"No problem dear, it was very nice spending the day with my daughter...and you," Cora gave a small smile, trying to be nice, believe it or not, she didn't want to lose her daughter.

"I enjoyed your company as well," Emma smiled. She noticed that Regina hadn't said anything since earlier, she sighed because she knew it was her fault.

"So Regina, I have to admit, there is a reason why I spent the day with you all," Cora said.

"Why is that mother?" Regina asked.

"I'm moving to Los Angeles," Cora said.

"Really? Why?" Regina's eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to relax dear, Boston is far too cold for that, I've bought a beach house so when my little prince comes to visit he can play in the water," she smiled at Henry who giggled.

"Wow, well that's great mother, I hope you enjoy yourself," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

Emma stepped out of the shower and wiped off the foggy mirror to look at her scar, it healed up pretty nice. It's almost been a month since she'd been shot, she didn't feel like her old self but she felt well enough to at least go to work and do paperwork.

"Gina, do you think I could go back to work next week? Like stay at my desk and stuff?" Emma asked as she walked in the bedroom after putting on her pajamas.

Regina shrugged, "I guess."

Emma frowned, "I need a definite yes so David will let me come back."

"I'll call him tomorrow," Regina said.

Emma smiled, "Thank you," she said before kissing Regina's cheek as she got in bed. Regina rolled over, Emma sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Regina sniffled.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Baby are you crying?"

"No," She lied.

Emma wrapped her arms around her waist, "Please talk to me."

Regina sighed and turned to face her girlfriend, "I don't want you to die, ok?"

"Regina, I'm not going to die," Emma said, "I'm better, seriously."

"I know you say that but I don't believe you're completely healed, I just want you to rest for a few more weeks but you want to go out and party," she frowned.

"No I don't, I just want to get out the house. Are you still giving me an x-ray tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Yes of course, I want to make sure you're fine like you say you are," Regina said, "I didn't mean to upset you earlier, I'm just so worried about you Emma, if I ever lost you I-"

"Shh, you'll never lose me, I promise," Emma kissed forehead.

"Don't make promises you can't be sure of Emma," Regina said.

"Gina, listen to me, I'll be more careful, nothing is going to happen to me," she said.

"Ok," she cuddled into Emma, "I love you Swan."

"I love you too," the blonde smiled into a kiss with her girlfriend.

About an hour and a half later, Regina was in a deep sleep but Emma was awake staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, actually, it felt like she shouldn't sleep, something felt weird.

The moment she tried to close her eyes again, she heard a loud crash down the hall, causing her and Regina to snap tee eyes open.

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I love you all so much.**

Chapter 21

"Where are you going?!" Regina asked.

"I'm going to get my son," Emma said, she was livid, Robin had taken this too far.

"Emma, you're not suppose to be out of bed, I don't want you to get hurt," Regina said, "I'll go or send Graham."

"NO REGINA! I'M GOING!" That was the last thing she said before storming out of the room and into Henry's. There was a note on his bed, it read:

 _Swan, you know where we are. Come alone or else the kid loses his lung. BRING $25,000 (Standard ransom fee)_

The blonde chuckled, Robin clearly thinks this is a joke. She shook her head and left the house.

* * *

"Stop your crying Henry, it's me, Robbie," Robin said.

"I want my mommy," the boy cried.

"Well too bad!" Robin yelled, he was getting irritated with the young boys crying. He left the room and locked the boy inside.

Emma knocked on the door, "Give me my kid."

Robin opened the door and smiled, "Emma Swan, come in, there's someone who wants to see you."

Robert Gold stood from his chair, "Have a seat...dearie."

Emma looked around, "I want Henry first."

"You'll get the boy, after we talk," Robin said.

The frustrated blonde sighed, "Fine." She looked at Gold, "What do you want?"

"If you want your boy back, I want my money and I want to make a deal with you," he said.

She knew how Gold worked, she sighed, "If...I make a deal with you, will Regina and Henry be ok? Safe from you and Robin?"

"Safe from me dear..."

"But not from me," Robin said, "I want Regina to myself, so here's the deal, we give you Henry tonight and you disappear tomorrow after you help us."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving them!"

"I'm sorry to break it to you dear but," Gold grabbed her by her throat and held her against the wall, "You don't have a choice. We need you to steer your police friends away from our next shipment."

"It's going to be the biggest one yet, all you have to do is simply direct them in the opposite direction. Create a diversion," Robin said.

"Then when we're done, you leave Regina and Henry to Robin. I've got your money, plane ticket and living arrangements all taken care of," he said before setting Emma back on her feet.

"They need me," she choked out, "You'll hurt them, I'm sorry but I can't let that happen."

"Do you want them safe or not? I have Regina's house surrounded now, and Henry can easily be thrown in the river. So Swan, do we have a deal?" Robin asked.

"How do I know you won't hurt them when I'm gone?" She asked.

"Because Swan, I just want the family I was meant to have. I love Regina, I won't hurt her...unless I have to," he chuckled, "So Swan what's it gonna be, them alive or dead?"

She dropped her head, "Alive."

"So we have a deal then?" Gold asked.

"You have a deal Gold, if you don't mind, I would like to get Henry home now," she sighed.

"Perfect, he's in the back, meet us back here tomorrow to discuss what we need you to do," Robin said.

"Ok," she sighed and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Swan," the blonde looked at him, he continued, "Regina must know nothing of this, you are to just leave her broken-hearted and confused, I'll take care of the rest."

 **XXXXX**

"Oh I'm so happy you two are home safe!" Regina hugged Henry right.

Emma cleared her throat, "Regina I need to talk to you."

The brunette looked at her with worried eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I just have some work to take care of, so I think I'll go home," Emma said.

"What? No, please stay? I've missed you, I was worried sick," Regina said.

"But-" Regina kissed the blonde in her tracks, Emma moaned into the kiss.

"I think it's time we get you back in shape," Regina smirked. The blonde nodded.

 **XXXXX**

Emma thrust in Regina with passion and love, it was the last time she could make love to the brunette. Regina moaned softly as the blonde hit all the right spots, "I love you Emma."

"I love you too," Emma said as she held back tears. It felt so good but so wrong, they didn't use protection so Emma could feel all of Regina but knowing that she was due to leave just didn't feel right.

She felt like a coward but she couldn't just left her family be killed. She leaned and sucked Regina's neck before thrusting faster, "Oh God, Gina you feel so good."

"Baby, I'm about to cum," Regina moaned out before letting her cum spill out of her.

"Fuck," Emma mumbled, she was nearing her release, she began to pull out.

"No," Regina pulled her close, "Please don't...I want to feel you."

The blonde simply nodded before pounding faster, bringing her closer to her release, "Ugh I'm about cum."

Regina leaned up and kissed the blonde as she came deep inside her, she moaned in the kiss as she felt Emma release everything she had inside her.

After they made love, Regina laid her head on the blondes chest, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just need you to know something," Emma said.

"What is it?" Regina asked, she was very worried.

"I love you Regina, I love you more than anyone in the world, you are my world, I'll do anything to protect you," Emma said, she let a tear slide down her face.

"I love you too Emma, I'm in love with you, everything will be fine," Regina said not seeing the tear.

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning feeling great, everything was ok now. She had Emma and Henry, or so she thought. She rolled over and realized Emma wasn't there. She sat up, "Swan?!" Nothing. She began to panic, "EMMA?!"

Henry ran into the room, "Mommy why are you yelling?"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just trying to find Emma," Regina said as she got out of bed.

"She no here?" He asked while holding his arms up instructing his mother to pick him up.

She scooped him up, "I don't think so." They made their way downstairs, she was nowhere to be found. Regina automatically thought the worst, "She left."

"Noooo," Henry frowned.

Regina sat down on the couch and sighed, "Why would she leave?" She mumbled to herself. There was a note on the coffee table, a part of Regina didn't even want to read it but she sighed and picked it up anyway.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _Please...please don't hate me. I've left and I won't be returning for reasons I can not state. All I ever wanted was to be happy with you and Henry but I can't be...not when your life is in danger because of me. I'm sorry, I hope one day you can understand and forgive me. Take care of Henry, he's a great kid and I love him. More importantly, be careful, please. I love you more than all the stars, you...are the reason I breathe and I can't allow you to get hurt because of me._

 _Be safe,_

 _Emma Swan_

 _P.S. Burn all evidence of this letter, it's for your own good._

Regina let tears slide down her face, she didn't understand why Emma would just up and leave. She thought everything was taken care of but apparently not. There was one thing Regina understood very clearly though; Robin was behind all of this, he just had to be.

 **Please don't hate me guys...please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Next chapter will be longer...Please enjoy, review, and follow. I love you all!**

Chapter 22

 **Two Weeks Ago**

"This is ridiculous David! I can't stand it any longer, I want to meet my daughter!" Mary-Margaret yelled to her husband.

"I know but we have to find her, I know some people that can help. You will meet her, I will make sure of that," he kissed his wife's forehead.

"I trust you," she declared.

"I love you, we will get her back," David stated.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Regina had just finished crying for the third time that day, it had been two months since the savior's departure.

"Mommy? When is Emma coming back?" Henry asked as he walked into the room with a pout on his face.

"Sweetie, come here, I need to talk to you," Regina patted the bed and let a smile play on her lips for the first time in weeks, as she watched her four year old struggle to get onto her bed.

The boy laid on his mother's lap, "I miss her mommy."

"I miss her too. Listen my little prince, I don't think Emma is-"

*Ding Dong*

 **XXXXX**

"You let her take everything!?" Gold sneered.

"I thought she was gone," Robin stated.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS GONE!" Gold sighed, "Robin, you were to kill Emma Swan, you actually put her on the plane, she was never suppose to make it alive!"

"Well what am I supposed to do about it now?!" Robin yelled.

"Nothing, you're done, I'll take care of it," Gold smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"Here you are Mr. Gold, your car awaits," the valet handed the older man his keys.

"Thank you," he snatched the keys. He had just left from dinner with a wealthy mobster.

He sighed as he sat in the driver's seat of his car, he gasp when a bag was placed over his head.

 **XXXXX**

"August? What are you doing here?" Regina asked as she opened her front door.

"I need your help. Emma is here," he said.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Excuse me what? I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"I'm serious, I know my sister, she's been leaving clues," August said pulling out a piece of paper.

"You know what I don't have time to play hide and seek with Emma," she said with anger filled in her voice, "I have a son to raise," she said, growing angrier as she picked up Henry's toys.

"Regina, you know she would just leave, there has to be a reason," he said. He scanned the paper, "I found this outside my bedroom door this morning."

Regina sighed and took the paper from him, it was a note:

 _ **Don't let him hurt Regina**_

"That's it?" She asked, "THAT'S ALL SHE SAID? What does that mean? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?"

"Regina calm down, we'll find her. I also found footprints in my backyard, weren't from me or my dad, and the screen wasn't locked," he chuckled, "There's only one person, who refuses to remember to lock the screen door."

Regina smiled sadly, "Emma Swan."

"Yes," he agreed.

Regina looked at August with teary eyes, "Why would she leave me? There had to be another way."

"I don't know, I really don't but we will figure it out," he assured.

 **XXXXX**

"Where's Robin?" Ruby asked with Graham.

They were in a dark room, he was tied to a chair, there was a big light above his head. For the first time in a long time, Robert Gold was terrified.

"I don't know," he said.

"It doesn't matter, we'll find him," Graham said.

"Mr. Gold we'd like to thank you for your help, but unfortunately, it's not useful," Ruby as she began to circle him while pouring gasoline.

"No! What are you doing?! Please don't do this! I'll give you any amount of money!" He begged.

Ruby shrugged, "Light it."

 **XXXXX**

"Oh, thank you guys so much," Emma huffed as she hugged them.

"Anything for you Emma," Ruby blushed. She still loved the blonde deeply but she sucked it up, she'd rather have her as a best friend than as nothing at all. Plus, she and Belle were dating now.

"I have some stuff to take care of, I'll see you guys later. When you find Robin, call me, I want to deal with him myself," Emma said.

"Gotcha," Graham nodded. Emma got in her car and left, "How'd you get her to come back?"

"I told her that Robin had been abusing Regina," she said.

"But...he hasn't. She refuses to see her, we've been protecting the house," Graham stated.

"I know that you idiot, but sometimes people need a little...push. Plus, I have a surprise for her," Ruby said with a smile.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"I know who her parents are," Ruby stated.

* * *

Robin looked at his safe one last time before closing it, he had cleaned it out. He planned to leave town, Emma was back and wanted revenge, he knew he had flee before Emma or Gold killed him.

He sighed before reaching for the doorknob of his bedroom. Before he could open the door, he was hit in the back of the head with a lamp, his body dropped to the floor.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter," David mumbled as while breathing heavily.

David dropped the lamp and began to drag Robin's body out of the bedroom.

 **Please Review, thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys, midterms have been KILLER. I hope you guys like this chapter, I like it a lot. Debated how I to write it for three days so I hope the final outcome is to your liking.**

 **Also, I need a favor, in Comeback Season, Regina has a big interview coming up, I need YOU GUYS to send in actual questions for the character Regina in CBS, I will write them in and answer them like it's a real interview. So please help me out with questions, and I will shout you out during the chapter. Thank you!**

Chapter 23

Regina entered her house with a sigh, she had just dropped Henry off at her mother's house. She needed a weekend to herself, with all the mysterious Emma sightings, she really needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

She went upstairs and found an envelope on her bed, she rushed over and opened it, it was a note. It read:

 _Meet me at the harbor, you know where. See you at 9pm._

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, who was the note from? It could've been from Emma or Robin or anybody.

* * *

"So you're my dad?" Emma asked David as they walked along the harbor.

"Yes," he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know for sure at first."

"Why...did you give me up?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Emma, I was 16, I didn't know what I was doing. I just hope we can grow closer, your mother really wants to meet you and hopes you can forgive her," he mentioned.

"I've never had a mother," Emma said with a chuckle, "I would actually love to meet her."

"Great, well I'll let her know and maybe you can come over for dinner," he smiled.

"I'd like that, if you'll excuse me, I actually have somebody I'm suppose to meet here," Emma said.

David smiled, "Make it right, fix it, she'll forgive you."

"I pray she does," Emma sighed.

Emma stood at the harbor watching the waves, thinking of everything she's accomplished in life. The one thing she hadn't accomplished was marriage and kids, if she going to do that, she knew that it had to be with the right person.

"E-Emma?" Regina questioned from behind the blonde.

Emma let out a sigh of relief before turning around, "Hi."

"Hi," the brunette sighed. Emma stepped closer and grabbed her arm, Regina quickly snatched it away, "Don't touch me!"

"Regina I'm sor-"

"Sorry?! You're sorry now? Now you care? Why would you leave me Emma? Why? Why would you do that to Henry?! He's been asking for you everyday!" Regina hadn't planned on her night going like this, she hadn't given much thought to what she'd say to Emma if and when she saw her. It was like a word vomit, she was so angry with Emma, she couldn't stop the words that flew out.

"I was trying to protect you, I didn't want to leave, I love you Regina, I'm in-"

"No, don't say it. Don't let that lie slip out of your mouth," she said with tears in her eyes now.

"Please don't cry. I mean it, I'm in love with you. I need you...I know that now. All I wanted to do was protect you and Henry...protect my family," Emma said.

"I needed you here with me!" Regina snapped, she sighed as uncontrollable waterfalls fell from her eyes, "You left-" she stopped. She choked on her words, she took a step back and sighed, "I'm leaving, I'm not doing this here."

Emma stepped closer, "No, wait, I really need to talk to you."

Regina couldn't speak, she just shook her head. Emma dropped her head. They stood there in silence for a while, Regina didn't leave though, that's all Emma kept reminding herself.

"I love you too," Regina whispered.

Emma's head popped up, she gave a small smile, "What?"

"I love you too Emma, I want to hate you but I can't. I wish I could stop missing you...but I can't. I need you Emma, for good, forever," Regina stated.

"I'm here Regina, I'm never leaving again. I never meant hurt you or Henry," Emma said as she slowly stepped closer, "Gina, I love you. Just let me fix this."

"How? How could you possibly fix the pain you've caused?" Regina asked with an eyeroll. She gasped when Emma grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Don't ask, just watch," Emma said, "I'm going to fix this."

 **XXXXX**

"EMMA!" Henry screamed from the stop of the stairs, he almost tripped trying to run down them.

"Henry! Oh I've missed you so much," Emma said before hugging the boy. She hugged him tight and ran her fingers through his hair and even bounced him a little. He had grown a little, it felt like she was gone forever.

"I miss you too," he giggled, his face slowly dropped, "Why you go?"

The tone in the four year old's voice was breaking her heart, she placed him back on his feet. Regina watched from the front door, she leaned back on it, hadn't moved since her and Emma entered through it. She was secretly happy she texted her babysitter and told her to pick Henry up from Cora's and bring him home. Emma kneeled in front of Henry, "Kid, I left because I wanted you to be safe. I know-"

"I safe with mommy," he interrupted, he pointed towards the door.

"Yeah I know you are buddy, but I-"

He interrupted again, "I safe with you," he said softly.

Emma sighed, "I know, I'll never leave you again."

"I missed you," he stated.

Emma looked in his eyes, "Henry I want to give you something."

"A toy!?" He brightened up.

"No," she chuckled, "Not a toy, a necklace, it's the only thing I have from my father, my birth father."

Regina raised her brow when hearing this, she cleared her throat, "Emma you don't-"

"I know I don't have to, I want to. Henry I love you and I want you to know that wherever we are, wherever you go, I'll always be with you, ok?" Emma asked. The four year old nodded eagerly, Emma took the chain off of her neck and placed it around his, "We are one now, I'll always be with you."

Henry smiled a played with the small pendent, it was a knights helmet, "I like it."

"Yeah?" Emma smiled, "I like it too, it looks good on you. You're a brave knight Henry, you protected mommy while I was away and for that, I thank you," she kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry Henry, I'll never leave again, I promise."

"Stay forever," he instructed.

"Yes sir," she smiled. She looked over at Regina, "Can I stay forever?"

Regina wiped a fallen tear and nodded, "Yes," she cleared her throat again, "Put Henry to bed please, I'm going to take a bath." Emma really loved Henry, Regina could see that.

"Yes your majesty," Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma was knocked out cold, Regina slept on top of her, they slept as if they haven't slept in years. Truth be told, that's what it felt like, Regina couldn't sleep without Emma, she was worried and confused by the blondes absence. Emma stayed up restless thinking about Regina for countless nights.

It was 8:45am when Henry woke them up by jumping on the bed, "Wakey Wakey Wakey!"

"Mm Henry, please go back to bed," Emma groaned.

"No! Wakey!" He demanded.

"Mommy is still sleeping bud," Emma said as she opened her eyes. She sighed, slid from under Regina and sat up, "Come on let's go downstairs, she's really tired, don't want to wake the Queen right?"

"Right, shhh," he giggled.

Emma scooped him up and took him downstairs, "Go turn on the TV kid, I'll get started on breakfast."

Henry ran off to the living room and turned on the TV. She began making eggs when she heard her phone ring from upstairs, she sighed and turned off the stove before jogging upstairs to retrieve it. Regina was still out cold, she quickly grabbed her phone and left the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emma, uh I was just checking if you were free for dinner tonight with me and your mom," David said nervously.

"Uh yeah, look I might bring Regina, is that ok?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy," he smiled.

"Great, I'll see you later," she stated.

"Alright, bye," he hung up.

Emma sighed and closed her eyes. She was so nervous about meeting her mother, a part of her didn't even want to do it. She was hoping Regina would go with her to make her feel more comfortable. Henry and Regina were her family, that wasn't changing so she wanted to share everything with them.

"Mm morning," Regina yawned as she came down the stairs.

"Hey, uh babe, I need a favor," Emma said with a convincing smile.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "What's that?"

"I need you and Henry to accompany to dinner tonight, with my parents. My real parents, I found out who they were," Emma smiled.

"What really?! Wow, who are they? This is amazing," Regina smiled.

"David and his wife, Mary-Margaret Swan," Emma said.

"David as in your chief? I thought his last name was Nolan," Regina stated.

"It was a lie, he didn't want me to get suspicious. He went through a lot so I wouldn't find out he was my father until I was ready to know," Emma mentioned.

"Well I suppose that's thoughtful. I would love to go with you if you're sure you want me to. Are you excited?" Regina asked.

"Yes, but nervous as hell," Emma admired, "I've never had a mom, I wonder what she's like."

"I'm sure she's lovely Emma, don't worry or stress," Regina said.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, "God, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Henry has been such a handful since you left," Regina admitted.

"That's because you refuse to pull out your belt," Emma shrugged knowingly.

"I will _not_ give him whoopings, he's a sweet boy," Regina scoffed.

"Even sweet boys can act an ass sometimes, am I allowed to give him whoopings?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "No! Nobody is giving him one!"

"Ok ok, don't chop my head off. How about you go watch TV with your sweet boy while I finish breakfast, it'll be done soon enough," Emma stated.

"Ok. Thank you Emma," Regina smiled.

"No, thank _you_. You're giving me a chance to redeem myself," Emma said, "I'm truly sorry for leaving, I just wanted to keep you two safe."

"I know that now, I love you for that," Regina said, "but...I wish you would've talked to me about it."

"I know, from now on we discuss everything," Emma smiled, "No secrets."

"No secrets," Regina smiled back.

 **Did you like it?! Please review and let me know your thoughts. DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN QUESTIONS FOR REGINA'S INTERVIEW IN CBS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was having a battle with myself as to when I would end this story. Thank you for the patience and reviews, favorites and follows! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE!**

Chapter 24

"Will you relax? I'm sure everything will be fine," Regina reassured a nervous Emma as they pulled up to her parents house.

"I can't babe, what if she hates me? What if I don't like her? What if I see her and get mad?" Emma asked.

"Emma, all you can do is be you and hope for the best. She's your mother, she'll love you," Regina smiled, "I'm here with you, you're not alone."

Emma sighed, "Let's do this."

They got out of the car and walked to the house, Emma took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

David opened the door with a warm smile, "Hi guys, come in."

They followed David in the house, Regina smiled, "Your home is lovely David."

"Thank you Regina. Uh Emma, your mother is upstairs, she'll be down in a second, you nervous?" He asked.

"As hell," Emma mumbled.

David smiled and looked at Henry, "Hey little dude, how are you?"

Henry shyly clutched his mother's legs, "Fine," he mumbled.

Regina blushed a little, "He's very shy."

Emma scoffed, "Since when? My big boy is not shy," she smirked as she picked him up and spun him around, "Are you?"

"Nooo," he giggled.

David looked at Regina with a smile that didn't need to be explained. Mary-Margaret walked down the stairs with a nervous smile, she figured her daughter was the one currently tickling the young boy, "Hello everyone."

Emma stopped immediately and held Henry on her hip, "Hi."

"Emma this is Mary-Margaret, your mother," David introduced.

The blonde was speechless, her mother was beautiful with her cute pixie hair cute, she didn't know what to say, she was standing face to face with both of her parents. She put Henry down and swallowed, "Excuse me," she mumbled before jetting for the door.

Regina gave an apologetic nod before following the blonde, "Emma stop," the blonde paused, "I'm not going to allow you to run, I know it's scary and hard but baby please don't do this. You owe it to yourself to at least try with them, I know you've never had a mom and you're confused but Emma, you deserve to be happy."

Emma sighed, she was right, she was so right. She turned around slowly, "I'm scared," she said softly.

"I know, but I'm right here. Come on let's go back inside," Regina suggested.

The blonde nodded before following the brunette back inside where her parents resided. Her mother looked so sad, she felt horrible that Emma didn't want to be around her, "Emma I'm sorry, I know you probably hate us-"

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my fear take over me. I don't hate you guys but I would like to know some things," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

Dinner went very well, Emma found out she had a lot in common with her mom. They were currently washing dishes together, "Emma you didn't have to help me."

"I wanted to," Emma replied.

"Well thank you. So you've got yourself a beautiful and very intelligent girlfriend in there," Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Oh thank you, Regina is...better than words. She calms me down, I've been on edge since I came back to the states," Emma admitted.

"Your father told me about the nightmares, said that one day you came to work so distraught, he was so worried," she stated.

"Oh yeah, those are hectic. I haven't had one in a while, starting to think Regina is the reason why," Emma smiled while glancing to her girlfriend who was in the living room speaking with David.

"Well are you going to marry her?" The older woman asked.

Emma blushed, "I've been planning on proposing for some time now but haven't found the right ring."

Mary-Margaret looked down at her ring finger, "Hold on sweetie, I'll be right back," she said before leaving and going upstairs.

She came back down holding her engagement right, Emma smiled, it was perfect, "It's so beautiful."

"Thank you, you think Regina will like it?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"What? You want me to give it to her?" Emma asked, "But it's yours."

"Emma, I've missed your whole life, please just let me help you with this. I want to be apart of your future," she said.

Emma smiled, "Thank you," she hugged her mother tight.

Mary-Margaret hugged back, "You're so beautiful Emma," she whispered.

"You are too mom," Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma had just put Henry to bed when she walked in the bedroom to find Regina in her underwear crawling into bed. Emma was in a...mood, she wanted to make love to her girlfriend. Regina wasn't that big on sex, a part of that turned Emma on more.

"Mm you're so warm," Emma said as she snuggled up to Regina.

"Aha thanks I guess, I love you," Regina said casually.

"I love you too Gina," Emma said before kissing the brunette.

Instant butterflies flew her stomach when she felt the blondes kisses. Regina smiled into another kiss with Emma, letting her hands travel to the blondes hair. Emma's kissed forums Regina's neck and began to suck gently cause the brunette to moan. Feeling Emma's bulge cause her was making her wetter than before, she groaned in frustration, she need Emma _now_.

The blonde removed the woman's bra off and left no time for hesitation, she instantly latched her mouth onto her nipple. The brunette moaned softly while arching off of the bed, "Mmm Emma."

Emma knew she driving Regina crazy and she loved it, all she wanted was to hear Regina moan, she had the sexiest moans. She smirked when her girlfriend began to moan louder due to Emma flicking her nipple fast.

"Baby I need you, please," Regina begged.

"Please what?" Emma smirked.

Regina groaned, "Don't make say it Swan."

"I'm not making you say anything, I'll just keep sucking your-"

"No, it feels great but I need...more," Regina said as she bucked her hips against the blonde.

Emma reached down and felt the incredibly soaked panties, "My my, Dr. Mills you should get this checked out, I think you have lake in your panties."

"I could have an ocean if you'd hurry up and fuck me," Regina moaned.

Emma didn't respond with words, she simply took of her girlfriends panties, she could smell Regina's arousal, it was heavenly. Emma pull off her briefs before teasing Regina's slit with her dick, "What do you want?"

"Emma...please don't tease me," Regina pleaded she had tears in her eyes, she was beyond frustrated.

Emma put the tip in slowly before slide it back out, "I'm sorry what?"

The brunette looked into her eyes, "Emma, please." Emma leaned down and kissed her girlfriend while guiding her hard shaft into her deep, "Oh god yes!" Regina moaned loudly once she pulled out of the kiss.

Emma began thrusting deep into the wet core. Regina felt like a paradise, she was so tight, her walls were squeezing the blondes shaft. Emma grunted as she stroked her girlfriend faster, "Fuck Gina."

"Emma...mmm Emma, yes baby," Regina moaned.

Hearing her name being moaned just drove Emma closer to a release, she picked up her pace and stroked harder into the swollen core. Regina began shaking against the blonde, Emma knew she was close.

"Baby please don't stop," Regina moaned, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Emma asked as she slowed down a little bit.

"I...I want you to cum inside of me," Regina admitted.

Emma smirked and sped back up a little, "Why is that?"

Regina moaned, "Because I..."

"You what?" Emma asked as she pounded harder causing the brunette to scream her name over and over, "Tell me."

"I want to have your baby!" Regina screamed before quaking violently and creaming all over the large shaft.

"You do?" Emma lit up. The tired brunette just nodded, Emma smiled and thrusted faster, "You feel so good baby."

Regina was about to cum again but this time she felt an orgasm coming, "Emma please don't stop."

The blonde obliged, she was going to cum soon, feeling Regina's wall tighten around hers pushed her over the edge, "Ah fuck, I'm about to cum."

The brunette couldn't help but scream as her orgasm ripped through her in a violent wave, "Emma! Yes!" She could stop shaking, she kept cumming.

"Shit Gina," Emma hissed, she moaned as her semon spilled out of her and into Regina. She had never came this much, she grabbed her shaft and helped it release more and more before pulling out slowly and collapsing next to her girlfriend.

"That was amazing," Regina huffed out.

"Yes it was," Emma said before kissing her shoulder, cheek and temple, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Regina smiled while snuggling into the blondes arms.

"Get some rest, I'm not going anywhere," Emma reminded.

"You better not," the brunette said as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **Did you like it? Please review, thank you!**


End file.
